The Wolf, the Princess and Little Red
by Brazenark137
Summary: A faunus assassin decides to join Beacon Academy and gets added as an extra to team RWBY. Will he survive the group of girls he has been put with or will he be destroyed by his dark past. WhiterosexOC, Baked Alaska and Black Ice. Slight OOC. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Intro

**A/N: This is the revised version of the first chapter. I looked back and saw some grammar errors in my writing and some continuity holes so I decided to rework some earlier chapters. Nothing in the story has changed just some details needed to be different.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **The Wolf, the Princess and Little Red**

 **Introduction:** **Before the Change/Silver Trailer**

The world of Remnant is a dark, cruel place bent on destroying its inhabitants. The world existed on a fine balance between light and dark. This balance was the core belief of many cultures in Remnant. Despite this, one clan who had held this belief to their very core had begun to shake this balance. The village of this clan was built in rows of homes around a center structure that housed the Matriarch's counsel. All the buildings where mere huts meant to protect the occupants from the weather, but this didn't matter to the people that lived there. They were always in the wilds not welcome to live in the four kingdoms. These wolf faunus were all trained and deadly assassins. These faunus were different from the others having two faunus traits oth wolf ears and tails. This was the home of the Pack, a group of mercenary killers for hire that took jobs to both uphold the peace and disrupt it. This being a large part of their belief of how to keep the balance in the world of Remnant. They were slowly beginning to aid in the efforts to bring the world to its knees. One young faunus however was not going to let this happen.

Slade was walking to the Matriarch's hut tonight. He was going to keep his clan from falling away to the darkness. He burst through the door of the main building and pushed his way to the front of the crowd inside, his familiar silver hair pulled back into a loose, warrior braid, bangs falling over his right eye letting everyone know who he was. "Why have you allied our clan with those people, Wolf Mother!" he shouted gaining everyone's attention at his use of the clan's honorific for the woman. "Why have you let them blind you this way." He drew himself up, standing taller than most of the others at 6'10".

All the Packs elders were looking at Slade now. He was dressed in the clan's normal attire: a dark grey chest plate with black trim with matching arm and shin guards, mesh armor shirt and white undershirt, dark grey almost black cargo pants with a belt holding his sword, a tachi, and two knives, a large hand gun on his left thigh. His boots were black and dulled so they wouldn't shine in the moonlight on missions. Over all this was an off white, hooded cloak that faded to grey towards the hem and the ends of the sleeves and the clan symbol, a snarling wolf's head, on the back. His hood was kept down to show his face although he wore a grey flat cap with black trim that covered his wolf ears that were laid flat underneath. His visible eye glinted Silver in the low light of the room, his wolf tail twitching with anger.

The Matriarch, dressed in the same manner except the sword, stood from her seat frowning at the pup that was confronting her with silver eyes flashing in the low light. "I do what is best for the Pack my child. The White Fang has promised to pay well for our services and said that they will pay extra if we give our undivided support." She looked at the wolf standing before her and spoke again, "Surely you understand I do this for the Pack's honor."

"Breaking the balance that we have kept for generations will bring us no honor, but will only disgrace us in the eyes of Mother Moon! There is no glory in their cause, not since they turned on their own ideals. They will drag us into the depths of corruption with them." He was furious that the woman who had taught him the Pack's ways was now turning her back on them as well as the rest of his clan.

"You bring disgrace to us by questioning my decision!" the Matriarch boomed, causing the rest to shrink back in fear. "I will lead our clan to a new world where faunus rule over humans, and we are demigods among men. I will protect our people pup, and you should remember your place."

"You will only bring destruction and darkness to us," Slade said just loud enough for everyone to hear. "You will kill us all siding with the Fang _they_ are lost and _you_ are following the blind."

That was it, the elder faunus had heard enough. she walked towards the unflinching teen and slapped him square in the jaw. "Leave this place traitor. I brand you Lone Wolf and banish you from my hearth. Get out of my site."

Slade stood there for a moment a scowl on his face then he smirked down at the woman, "At least I can say I'm not part of this pack of dogs anymore Mother."

This only made all the onlookers gasp or growl at his statement. To call a wolf faunus a dog was paramount to saying they were worthless. He then pulled out his hand gun and shot the totem in the corner of the room as was the custom for one who was to leave the Pack and turned on his heel to leave. He stopped at the door not able to resist one last jab at the faunus behind him, "Oh, and Wolf Mother, forget I'm your son next time we meet. I'll be aiming to kill you and take back this clan's honor."

Slade walked out of the village after packing his meager possessions in two small cases and a pack. No one challenged him. Only a few watched him go. They'd heard the shouting and the gun shot, they knew that it meant he was no longer one of them. He was now an outsider.

'Maybe I should join the side of the light since no one else will,' he thought to himself as he left, 'Yeah, I guess I should, and I know just where to go. After all, I've heard Vale is lovely this time of year.'

"I am now Slade Lone Wolf," he said as he vanished into the night heading for a school. Heading for Beacon Academy.

 **A/N: Hello again I hope those who have been following me don't get mad at me for reworking this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, I'm updating this now because I refuse to let this story enter Fanfiction Limbo. This may not be my best work because I had to do the proof reading myself because no internet and everyone I know was busy. Read authors note at the end for more info.**

 **A/N: Edit: They is the edited version of this chapter same stuff as the intro.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 1: First Step to the Light**

" _I am now Slade Lone Wolf," he said as he vanished into the night heading for the school. Heading for Beacon Academy._

Three Weeks Later:

Slade stood in the airship bags and pack at his feet; chewing on an herb that helped with motion sickness. He watched the other occupants inside the craft trying to see if there was anyone that might be useful to him in the future. He didn't want to just use anyone at the school but he needed allies and he needed them fast. The Pack wouldn't ignore him forever, so if he had to suck up his pride and act like just another student to gain some trust, he would. He saw a few students that looked strong, but from what he heard they didn't sound like people he could get along with. Then he overheard two girls talking to each other and decided to listen in to see if they could peak his interest.

One was a short red head who looked a little young, but he was two years older than the rest of the first years so he wasn't going to judge a prodigy for her age. Still she looked to innocent to be going to beacon. She wore a black shirt with a black corset around her stomach, a combat skirt with red frills and grey leggings tucked into black boots. She also wore a red cloak with a hood. That reminded Slade of a description he'd heard before; where though he couldn't remember.

The other girl was a blonde with long hair. She wore a yellow crop top under a light brown jacket that complimented her "assets" a little too well, and a half skirt that matched the color of her jacket over a pair of deep brown, short shorts and brown boots. Slade couldn't help but peg her as a party girl of sorts. That wasn't his favorite kind of person but from their conversation she seemed nice enough.

The blonde was currently trapping the red head in a bear hug, "Ooooh, I can't believe my baby sis is going to beacon with me!"

'Sisters huh,' Slade thought to himself.

"Yang, please… Stop," the red head gasped for air. The blonde now known as Yang released the smaller sister letting her catch her breath.

"I'm just proud of you, Ruby," she says obviously still excited.

Ruby starts looking around shyly, "It was nothing Yang."

Yang was still going, "It was something Ruby. You keep this this up and everyone is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the bee's knees. I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"Well aren't you excited to be here," Yang asked tilting her head.

'She seems so nervous. She really needs to get over that or she'll be in trouble, but I wonder why she is,' Slade couldn't deny he was interested now. He made sure that he seemed to not be paying attention to who was around, but those two had caught his eye now. He just thought the exchange taking place was a good look at who these sisters were.

Ruby got quiet now and Slade had to focus a little more to hear what she was saying clearly, "Of course I am, but I got moved ahead two years before all of my friends. I just don't want anyone to think I'm special."

'So, that's what it is. She was moved forward recently and left her friends behind. I get the feeling Red.'

Yang wrapped an arm around her sister, "But you are special Ruby."

The conversation was interrupted by a news report on the activities of a criminal named Roman Torchwick. After the announcement asking for info on his location it switched to a report on the recent faunus rights protest. Slade growled lowly when he heard the White Fang had attacked the ceremony. 'How many of the attackers were from the Pack,' he thought angrily. He sighed, "Nothing I can do about it right now."

Just then a blonde-haired woman in her late thirties or early forties appeared on the holoscreen. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of attending this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. Now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." The holoscreen faded away revealing the scenery below the airship.

Many students began looking excitedly of the windows pointing at the sites in Vale and a small glimpse of the school nearby. 'Guys we've had this view the whole time it's not that impressive Mistral now that's an impressive city,' Slade mentally chided his future classmates. He then noticed an armored male student running past to vomit in a nearby trash bin. "Motion sickness is a bitch. I'll help him if he isn't better when we get off. I remember my first few trips on these things." Slade nodded his head at his decision as he grabbed his bags to ready himself to get off the ship.

Once the ship landed he followed the rest of the students to disembark and noticed the blonde knight running off the ship. "Welcome to Beacon indeed," Slade sighed, "this is home now, might as well get used to it. Mother Moon guide me."

Slade walked up behind the sick knight as he was bent over a trash can, 'Ok Slade be friendly, act like you're a naturally nice person; not some super over powered assassin.' "Hey there, need a hand my motion, sick friend." 'Shit, that sounded stupid,' Slade berated himself.

"No, I'm fine just a little queasy is all," the blonde boy lied heaving into the trash can again.

"Yeah man, I see that." Slade sets don't his bags and reaches into his back pack to pull out a plastic zip bag with some dried leaves in it. "I got something for that."

"What is it that," the swordsman questioned before he threw up once more.

Slade holds out a leaf to the young man, "Chew this."

"Huh."

"Chew it. It will settle your stomach. Don't worry its perfectly safe and legal without the need for a doctor. It is just an herbal leaf that helps with motion sickness," Slade opens his own mouth to show he has been chewing one as well. "See just fine."

"Oh, ok," the blonde takes the offered leaf and pops it into his mouth, "it's bitter."

"Yeah, I know, but it's better than puking your guts, out right? Are you doing any better?" Slade askes knowing the herb should start working soon.

"Yeah! Thanks um..."

"Slade, Slade Lone Wolf." Slade holds out his hand to the knight.

The boy takes it, "Jaune Arc."

The two warriors shake hands.

 _BOOM!_

Both turn towards the explosion and see the girl in red Slade knows as Ruby getting yelled at by a white-haired girl dressed in the same color as her hair. Slade curses silently, "Shit, it's a Schnee."

 **A/N: So, yeah Slade and Weiss aren't going to get along at first. The First few chapters are going to be about the first day and the initiation. I want to drag out to main story of RWBY and weave Slade's story into it. I'm planning twenty chapters per volume with five chapters in between each. Still don't have an update schedule.**

 **Thanks for reading reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long life kinda kept me busy. I've been real tired after work so the story has only been worked on sporadically. Anyways to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 2: First Impressions**

 _Both turn towards the explosion and see the girl in red Slade knows as Ruby getting yelled at by a white-haired girl dressed in the same color as her hair. Slade curses silently, "Shit, it's a Schnee."_

"What was that," Jaune asked quizzically.

Slade put on the face he used for dealing with employers on assassinations. "Nothing let's see if we can help Red before the Ice Princess over there starts pitching a fit."

"Why do you say that," Jaune asked still confused as to why the wolf faunus had suddenly become less friendly.

They started walking towards the two girls as Slade said with a low growl, "That's the Schnee dust company heiress Weiss Schnee. It also appears Red is the one that caused the explosion so this won't be good. Honestly, I'd rather stay away from Schnee if I could, but we can't just let her terrorize that poor girl."

Jaune's eyes went wide at realizing why Slade was not so calm now. Schnees and faunus did not get along. "So, what are we going to do about this." They were within ear shot now and could hear the argument clearly.

"If possible stop it, if not keep them from causing too much damage. If push comes to shove we subdue them so they don't hurt each other." Jaune appeared very nervous at this statement but didn't argue. "Wait, I think someone might do that much for us," Slade pointed to a black-haired girl wearing a black bow walking towards the girls.

The two boys stopped to watch what was about to happen both ready to step in should it be necessary.

Ruby had started yelling back at Weiss now, "Well, I said I was sorry, Princess!"

The ravenette spoke up now, "It's Heiress actually."

Slade looks at Jaune as if to say 'I told you so.' They turn back to the conversation they were watching.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," the black haired girl finished calling out Weiss' family legacy easily. Slade took a sniff of the air trying to get a scent so he could find her later to talk about this. 'Well hello, Kitty Cat, so that's why you wear that bow,' he smirked inwardly not letting his "business" face fall.

Weiss stomped her foot obviously displeased with how it had turned out. "How dare you!" she huffed and started walking away from the other two girls, her butlers having finished picking up her luggage.

"I promise I'll make this up to you," Ruby calls after the heiress. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day," She turns towards the black-haired girl, "so what's your-." She sees the nameless girl walking away as well. Ruby flops onto the ground obviously dishearten by her current state.

"Ok Jaune, now would be the time to step in," Slade says realizing he and Jaune should have done so sooner.

"Alright," Jaune walks up to Ruby and extends his hand, "Hey, I'm Jaune."

Ruby grabs Jaune's hand, "Ruby." After she is back her feet she snickers, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Slade walks up, "Motion sickness isn't very funny you know," he smirks. "It does make for some interesting situations and opportunities to meet new people though. Isn't that right Jaune? Also, Ruby, right now you should apologize to him for that name earlier."

"I'm sorry, but Vomit Boy was first thing that came to mind."

They start walking as she says this sticking together to continue their conversation. "Oh, yeah well what if I called you Crater Face."

Slade looked at Jaune, 'Really dude, that's the best you got.'

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it," Jaune says with confidence.

"Do they?" asks Ruby smirking.

Jaune jumps to defend his claim, "They will, well I hope they will. My mom says… Oh never mind."

"Heh heh. Well what about you Wolfy?" Ruby turned to Slade.

Slade arced an eyebrow at the childish nickname. "Seriously, Wolfy? You're showing how young you are, Red. Anyways my name is Slade Lone Wolf, and I know the ladies love it." He smirks at Jaune. "So, if you need any tips, I'm your guy."

Ruby and Jaune laugh for a minute as they keep walking. Once they had calmed down, Ruby stops and begins drawing her weapon. "So, I got this thing." She says as Crescent Rose digs into the ground.

"Whoa!" the two boys look on astonished.

Jaune pointed at the weapon, "Is that a scythe?"

Ruby smiled, "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle."

"What?" Jaune asked confused.

Slade leaned towards the boy eyeing the scythe, "It's also a gun, man, keep up."

"Cool," Jaune said embarrassed.

Ruby chuckled at the two young men, "So, what about you?"

Jaune drew his blade, "Well, I have this sword."

Ruby looked at it with mild interest, "Ooohh"

Jaune chuckles, "I got this shield too."

Ruby reaches to touch the shield, "What do they do."

"The shield collapses, so when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away," Jaune says with a bit of uncertain pride.

"But, doesn't it still weigh the same Jaune," Slade asks.

Jaune slumps over, "Yeah it does."

Ruby giggles, "Well I'm kind of a dork with weapons. I may have gone overboard when designing mine."

Jaune, "Wait, you made that thing?!"

"All students make theirs at Signal. Why didn't you?" Ruby asked a little confused.

"No, I didn't, they are hand-me-downs," Jaune says feeling sad about his weapons.

Slade raises an eyebrow, "It looks more like an heirloom to me, but it still seems effective."

"Well, I, like not many people, have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby smiles supportively at Jaune.

Jaune cheers up a little at this, "Yeah, the classics"

Ruby looks up to the faunus getting excited, "So, Slade what about you?"

Slade starts a little, not expecting to have the focus of the other two hunters-in-training on him. "Oh, um well, speaking of the classics." He draws his own sword revealing the long-curved blade made from an almost black metal. "I have my tachi, my daggers that are made of the same metal and my semi-auto handgun. They all have pretty standard uses. There are some hidden mechanisms but I don't like to show them off." Slade described each weapon as pulled his cloak to show them on his hip.

Ruby looks at each impressed, "Cool, so why did you two help me back there, in the courtyard?"

Jaune shrugs "Eh why not, my mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

"I figured anyone could use some cheering up after dealing with the Ice Princess," Slade mimicked Jaune's pose.

"Hum… Hey, where are we going?" Ruby looks around.

"Oh, I was following you," Jaune admits.

Ruby looks at him confused, "Well, I was following Slade."

"I was following Jaune," Slade adds to the confusion.

"…"

All three bust out laughing, "HAHAHAHA." As they calm down Slade says, "Ok, we should try to find the auditorium."

 **A/N: Hey there readers. I'm trying to keep up with what the actual story was and I thought this would be a good place to stop for now. Thanks to those few who have followed my story and the couple of reviews. I also want to say at this rate I may be going longer than I originally thought. Also, I'm sure many of you were expecting Slade to tell off Weiss, well sorry, but I have my reasons so don't worry it will happen. Next chapter I will finish the first day at Beacon and the very beginning of initiation.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for your patience everyone. This didn't take very long to write but I took me some time to get it together because well life. On to the story.**

 **RWBY Belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The First Night**

 _All three bust out laughing, "HAHAHAHA." As they calm down Slade says, "Ok, we should try to find the auditorium."_

Slade, Ruby and Jaune walk into the auditorium and stop just inside looking around. 'So many people only three visible exits shit if something happens this place is screwed,' Slade sighs, 'Oh well not my problem.'

"Hey, Ruby over here," a blonde Slade recognizes as Yang calls out, "I saved you a spot."

Ruby smiles and turns to the boys. "Hey sorry got to go see you two after the ceremony." She then rushes off the see her sister.

Jaune, "Oh great, where are we supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to."

"Dude," Slade places a hand on the shorter man's shoulder, "we are at a school full of teenage fighters there is bound to be another one. Come on lets finds a spot."

"Ok."

The assassin and knight move through the audience and end up standing about ten feet from Yang and Ruby.

"You!"

Slade's ears twitch under his cap at the sudden shout, *sigh* "I know that voice." He and Jaune turn to see Weiss start yelling at Ruby while Yang looks on confused. 'Damn it Ice Queen give it rest haven't you made her feel bad enough.'

The heiress hands ruby a pamphlet saying, "Read this and don't ever talk to me again."

Yang steps in, "Hey, maybe you two just got off to a bad start. Why don't you back up and try again ok?"

'You really think that's going to work Blondie?' Slade shakes his head.

Ruby cheers up at this, "That's a great idea sis." She turns to Weiss, "Hello Weiss I'm Ruby wanna hang out we could go shopping for school supplies or weapon parts."

"Yeah," Weiss cracks a sarcastic smile, "and we could paint our nails, try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall blond and scraggly over there…"

Jaune "Huh."

"See, looks like you just draw the ladies."

Jaune, "Shut up." Slade chuckles

Yang pipes in, "What about his taller friend there."

Slade perks up, "Hey now after this little initiation." He winks slyly cracking a grin.

Yang blushes slightly at the statement, "Uh."

Jaune looks at Slade, "How did you do that?"

Slade looks at Jaune and smiles, "Confidence man, that's the key just got to not over do it if you know what I mean."

Jaune, "Yeah. I think."

Ozpin walks up to the microphone on the stage, "I'll keep this brief."

Slade barely listens to the speech the headmaster is giving. "Pretty sure it's the same speech he gives ever year. I mean what else could it be."

Ozpin walks away and Professor Goodwitch addresses the crowd of new students. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight tomorrow initiation begins. Be ready."

Yang, "He seemed off."

"Almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby muses.

Jaune walks up to the three girls, "I'm a natural blonde you know." All three huntresses in training deadpan.

Slade walks up and grabs Jaune's hood, "That's not what I meant by confidence man." Starts dragging Jaune away, "See you around ladies."

Slade lets go of Jaune, "Good thing you got me around dude that could have gotten bad."

Jaune, "What do you mean Slade?"

"If you had kept that you'd probably be an Arcicle right now."

"Um, ok why would you say that?"

"Just trust me Jaune. I Know the older Schnee sister and if that's anything to go off I don't want to relive or see anyone go through that. You wanna chance with her you gotta get past the Ice Queen exterior first. Even then you'll probably get friend-zoned, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think I do but still you don't think she's that bad do you?"

"She might be but we both saw her laying into Ruby not once but twice today. I'll believe she's different when I see it. Perception is reality, my new friend."

"Got it but I think she's just nervous Slade first day and all."

"Damn, you are determined already just let me tell you one thing easiest way to impress a girl is to be upfront with them. Don't pretend to be something you aren't. I just walk up to a girl and start talking see where it goes. If it doesn't look like I'm getting anywhere and they want me gone I politely excuse myself and leave them alone. Honesty and manners will get far in a lot of circles Jaune; anyways I think we should start getting ready for tomorrow don't we need to set up lockers or something?"

"Yeah let's go and thanks for the advice man."

"No problem." The two boys make their way to the lockers stowing their weapons lade keeping one his daggers on him out of habit. 'Never know what will happen I gotta be ready for anything. The others were right, being a Lone Wolf really is cause for paranoia. I just hope the Pack won't come after me at the school I don't need any one here getting involved in my battle.'

After everything was sorted out they made their way to ballroom where they split up for the night. Slade went and got a shower in to common bathroom and made his way to the balcony so he'd be separated from the others incase anything happened. 'Here I am so far so good. I've kept the friendly face up till now. Moon Mother how can so many people be so happy all the time I don't get it.' Sighing, he leans against the railing dressed in his cargo pants and his undershirt looking over the other students. "This trial by fire tomorrow can't be so bad can it there's no way it even compares to the Blooding,' Slade shudders at the memory, 'Yeah that's never happening again if I can help it.'

Slade spots ruby and yang talking to the ravenette from earlier that day, 'Seriously what's with that bow kitten are you scared of who you are?' He then sees Wiess join the conversation as the sisters start fighting, 'Are you that much like your sister that you can't stay away from Little Red, Princess?"

"Well those are questions to be left for later," Slade says to himself, "Time to hit the rack busy day tomorrow. Who knows maybe I'll get a chance to let lose."

" _What do you mean let lose Slade? You know that only brings death. HAHA"_

"Shut up Shadow, you're not getting out anytime soon."

" _That's what you say but you know you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me."_

"Goodnight Shadow."

" _Goodnight Slade, see you in your dreams."_

Slade didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok so, chapter 3 this chapter was just some character fluff and setting up the fact that Slade knows people. I'm going to have some fun with that later but for now it's just for set up purposes. Also, I'm to explain this later in the story more but just some heads up. Remember the Blooding, and know that Shadow is in Slade's head and is tied to his semblances. I know I said I was going to start the initiation this chapter but were I was at the end felt like the best place to stop. Also longest chapter not including A/N.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey next chapter, this one ended up being the longest yet so I won't bore you too much till the end. On to the story.**

 **Edited fourth chapter.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 4: Initiation pt. 1**

" _Goodnight Shadow."_

" _Goodnight Slade, see you in your dreams."_

 _Slade didn't sleep well that night._

Slade wakes up, 'Damn asshole how many times have we fought in my dreams now.' Notices the room is still dark and grabs his scroll, "0400 huh, right on time. Damn training, today was supposed to be easy.' He sits up and listens for the other students most were still asleep only one or two were up but they were probably just going the bathroom or something. "So, there aren't many other early risers. Guess I could start my day since I know I won't get any more sleep," Slade says quietly to himself.

He gets dressed in his usual combat attire, placing his hidden dagger that he'd kept out in the small of his back, and heads to the restroom. After washing his face, he looks in the mirror and checks to make sure he's alone. Slade moves his bangs out from in front of his right eye and touches the scar lightly, *sigh* 'It's a pain in the ass only being able to use one eye most of the time.' He opens his right eye revealing a blood red iris and a black void around it. Slade feels the pressure in the room build slightly as his soul tries to reform itself. He quickly recloses his right eye and backs away from the mirror, 'Damn still can't keep it from happening looks like I'm running at half speed again today.' Slade checks to make sure his hair is back in place, "Good thing I redid the braid last night, I so don't want to deal with that right now."

Slade makes his way to the cafeteria to see if they are severing breakfast yet. "I managed to take my time and kill 30 minutes." He stretched as he entered the mess hall and walked over to the cooks who looked like they were just starting their day. "Hello," Slade smiles politely, "I'm not too early am I? I was having trouble sleeping and wondering if I could get an early breakfast before the initiation."

An elderly woman walked up to the counter smiling at the young wolf faunus, "No my dear, we are almost all ways open due to teams coming in from missions and students staying up late to study. What would you like? Our options for today are up on the board." Slade looked at the menu and choose a medium breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast with some water to drink deciding it was the best choice to not have a heavy breakfast so as not to be sluggish, or a light meal and not have the energy. "I may not think much of what ever this is going to be, but I still need to be ready for a long day." Once Slade was finished with his food he walked back to where the lockers were and began to prepare his weapons. He noticed more students were up now and stayed to himself to focus on the task at hand.

"Ok, got my twin daggers hopefully I won't need to use those today. If I do, I need to make sure I got plenty of shadow cover to hide in. Next is my hand gun, the mechanisms look good got a clip off standard rounds, a clip of explosion rounds and a clip of storm rounds; should probably stick to close combat today till I have time to make more rounds. Next is my dust pouch let's see lighting, wind, fire, ice and earth also my special mix powder, I should use that sparingly as well. Now lastly my favorite weapon the sword." Slade unsheathes the weapon and looks down the edge of the blade, "I sharpened it yesterday but a quick go with the wet stone should be ok."

Slade grabbed his wet stone a began running it over his blade muttering to himself as he went through the familiar action, "So about these teams, who would be the best to try and be partnered with? Let's see teams are made of four members with two pairs of partners in each. Each group is led by a team leader, as much as I don't want to be taking orders I can't aim for that position due to my reason for being here. My war would only put whoever was on my team in danger, and I'll be disappearing a lot so, no I can't do that. That means I can't take the lead when we pair up." Slade sighed as he finished with the touch up on his blade clipping the sheath to his belt and stowing the sword he went to a nearby bench to keep thinking on his situation.

"Now if I counted correctly there were 49 students last night, including myself. That means either the student with the lowest score is going home or there will be an extra student to- THAT'S IT! All I gotta do is make sure I don't get paired up with anyone or just follow an already formed pair and Oz must either leave me as my own entity or put me as a fifth member to an already existing team allowing me to leave and not affect my team's ability to go on missions and such without a problem." As more students arrive at the locker rooms Slade continues to plan out how he will build his team to provide the best support while at the school and still be able to trust them to take care of themselves when he's not around.

Slade starts thinking about who he should try to aim to get on his team. "Ruby can probably handle herself she wouldn't be here otherwise. That means I should consider Yang, those two probably will come as a package deal. Then there is Jaune sigh I honestly don't think he's too good in a fight but that can be fixed. Who else have I talked to at this school? Oh right, the Ice Princess if she's half as good as her sister she'd be okay, but if she makes one racist comment I swear I'll-"

"You swear what Faunus?"

Slade turns his head to see Weiss Schnee standing beside him. "Oh, mornin Schnee, I was going to say 'I swear it is on, second the name is Slade learn it and third I was actually considering to try and have you as a team mate since I know Winter, but you keep acting like that we might have a problem."

"What do yo- Wait you know my sister?"

"Know her? Hell, I've fought her, drank with her, I even flirted with her once but I got frozen for that so yeah. Oh, and I meant don't judge me till you get to know me just putting this out there but there are faunus who hate what the White Fang has become as much as you."

Wiess blinked, clearly not expecting a faunus to call out the White Fang so casually. "That may be, but still why would I want to be on the same team as a faunus like you?"

Slade stands up and smirks looking down at Wiess, "Because I'm the best fighter here Ice Princess. Your sis is Ice Queen by the way."

Wiess looks up at him glaring, "Why you-."

"Why what?" Slade gestures to himself still smirking "can't handle this?"

Wiess just scoffs at his antics and stomps off not wanting to put up with him anymore.

Slade drops the smirk to a mischievous smile. 'Okay, I so need to try and team up with her now. That just made my morning messing with her, not to mention Winter will shit a brick when she finds out.'

Glynda over P.A. system. "All first-year students report to the cliffs for initiation."

Slade waits till most of the students are walking towards the cliffs and begins to head there, "I wonder who else I could look out for to be on my team?" As he passes a pillar he casually says "What about you kitty cat?" Slade glances back over his shoulder to see a stunned ravenette staring at him "Don't try and fool a master at this stuff. Also, don't worry your secret is safe with me." Slade keeps walking leaving the cat faunus to recover on her own.

All the applicants were standing on silver platforms atop the cliffs looking over the Emerald Forest. Ozpin was explaining how the formation of partners and teams would work as well as telling them to not hesitate to kill everything in their path, Slade rolled his eyes at this. "That was the plan Oz." He says quietly.

"One more thing," the headmaster said, "Some of you may have noticed there is an odd number of applicants this year. This will be solved by having one team of five in the first-year class." Ozpin seemed to single out Slade at this point making him arc an eyebrow his direction. "So, one of you will need to join a pair of students and assist them through initiation. Slade that job belongs to you."

"Well shit just call me out, why don't you?"

"That's also why you're going first young man."

"Huh?" Slade looks down as his pad begins to hiss, "Oh, sure thing." He gets into a ready stance and jumps as his launch pad throws him forward increasing his speed and altitude. 'Ok landing strategy,' he looks back to see more students in the air. Slade moved so his feet are in front of him and starts to channel his aura into feet as he falls through the tree line branches and limbs seem to move out of his way on their own. He hits the ground and rolls jumping to his feet hand on his sword and looks around seeing an Ursa and a couple Beowolves. He jumps forward and cuts them down without a second thought. "This is my element. Time to give these kids a show"

Slade walks into the trees and seems to vanish from site the only evidence he was there were the dissipating bodies of the Grimm he'd just slain.

 **A/N: Ok, I'm just going say the action will start next chapter. This one was the last bit of set up involving Weiss and Blake. Slade will get to show his true colors a bit next chapter but this was important to the story. Also, please look at my poll. Its asking about whether I should start using different perspectives in this story. This will not affect the next chapter but maybe the one after that.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm just gonna talk after the chapter. On to the story.**

 **Edited chapter 5.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 5: Initiation Pt.2**

 _Slade walks into the trees and seems to vanish from site the only evidence he was there were the dissipating bodies of the Grimm he'd just slain._

Slade sits in a tree watching Weiss stand off against some Beowolves. 'Why is she just standing there adjusting her stance? This isn't sparing if she doesn't move soon she could get killed' Weiss leaps towards the Alpha using her glyphs. Ruby, however, beat her to it.

Ruby, "Got'cha."

"Whoa!" Weiss stumbles and redirects her attack setting a nearby tree on fire.

Ruby is distracted by this and gets thrown into Wiess. "Hey! Watch it."

Weiss, "Excuse me I could have killed you."

Ruby huffs, "You have to try harder than that." Grimm surround the two girls, while Ruby reloads her weapon. Then a tree fell spreading the fire into the clearing.

Weiss grabs Ruby's arm, "We need to go."

Slade sighs at the clumsy mistake while Weiss drags Ruby away, "I guess I'll clean this up, then I'll catch up with them after wards." He drops to ground pulling a mask from his pocket, Slade puts it on the lower half of his face covering his mouth and nose. Slade draws his sword slashing at the nearest Beowolf cutting it in half. He then takes a low stance crouching among the flames and lets out a howl challenging the monsters around him to fight him. The Grimm respond in kind and charge through the growing fire towards him. Slade jumps up as the first Beowolf reaches him flipping over the beast and cutting downward at the same time. He continues to fight the creatures in the same manner moving in a deadly dance of white, grey and black. Any who would have seen him would have been terrified watching him fight in the middle of a burning forest. Slade on the other hand felt right at home moving with a practiced ease and speed till all his enemies were dead. He then began running out of the burning section of forest while stowing his blade in the direction he'd seen Ruby and Weiss take off. 'Humph, that wasn't too bad. It was barely a warm up though.'

Once Slade had cleared the flames and smoke, he took off his mask. He sniffed the air trying to find Ruby's and Weiss' scents. "There," once he found the trail he picked up his pace and ran towards the source. Slade stopped for a moment to observe a tree that appeared to have been cut down with a large blade with a giant feather laying against it. "Well shit, that be good."

Slade begins running back on the trail towards the two huntresses-in-training. After a few more minutes of running, he comes upon a clearing to see that Weiss is pacing back and forth trying to decide which way to go and Ruby sitting on the ground looking bored and picking at the grass. Slade lets a long breath, "Ok I made it." Slade moves out of the trees, "Hello, ladies bought time I caught up."

Weiss starts, spinning towards him. Ruby jumps to her feet not expecting the sudden appearance of her new friend. "Slade! How did you find us?" The younger girl question Slade lifted his Flat cap to show his ears and flicked his tail a bit so she could see it. "Oh, right wolf faunus. Right…" Ruby trails off embarrassed that she forgot that about her friend.

"Yes, there is that, and there is the fact that you two started a forest fire," Slade answered with a smirk.

Weiss glares at Ruby and asks Slade, "How did you know about that wolf?"

"One I have a name use it. Two, I was watching from the trees you two seemed to have it handled I wanted to see how you fought before I teamed up with you. By the way, you two really need to work on communication during combat."

Weiss turns her glare to Slade, "It's Ruby that needs to do that."

"You do as well, Ice Princess. Anyways we need to move, like, now." Slade begins to scan the tops of the trees for shadows.

Ruby looks at Slade innocently, "Why."

They all hear a loud screech nearby and the flapping of wings. Ruby and Weiss look up as well and see the giant Nevermore circling overhead. "That," Slade deadpans.

 **A/N: Ok this is a short chapter because it just felt like a good place to stop. The main reason I haven't gone into too much detail about Slade's fighting is that I don't want to reveal his semblance quite yet. I'll show it soon just not now.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the edited chapter six.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 6: Initiation Pt.3**

 _They all hear a loud screech nearby and the flapping of wings. Ruby and Weiss look up as well and see the giant Nevermore circling overhead. "That," Slade deadpans._

Weiss, "Ruby, Slade!"

Ruby and Slade, "Yeah!"

"I told you this was a bad idea," Weiss yelled at her two partners.

Slade looked down, "I still don't know how we even got up here."

Ruby attempted to console her partners, "We're fine stop worrying."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I'm so far beyond worrying."

"Well, we should be getting close now," Slade said casually.

Ruby looked confused, "In a good way?"

"They didn't hear me."

Weiss looked at Ruby furious, "In a bad way, in a very bad way."

"Then why don't we just jump?!"

Weiss, "What are you crazy?!"

"…..."

Slade looked down again, "I think she jumped."

"Why that insufferable little red bitch!"

"Damn, Schnee, I didn't know you knew my mother."

"Argh, you're no better wolf boy."

Slade laughed, "I know, I try. So how do you wanna do this, the Nevermore is circling back."

Weiss screams, "Ruby, how could you leave us." Her grip started slipping on the Nevermore's talon. Slade looked at her concerned as her eyes widen, "Schnee you good down there?"

She fell.

"Shit," Slade jumped off stream lining his body until he catches up with Weiss and catches her, "hold on!" Weiss does as she is told clinging to Slade as he brought his feet under him and focused his aura. When they hit the ground, Slade softened the impact with his aura forcing the energy into ground, creating impact scars. "Urgh."

Weiss looked at Slade as he put her down, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tough."

Pyrrha got hit by the Deathstalker that had been chasing her; landing on the ground in front of the group as Slade, Weiss and Jaune (now out of the tree) joined them.

Yang groaned, "Great! Gang's all here, now we can all die together."

Ruby smirked "Not if I can help it."

Slade looked around to see a trial of rose petals leading to a speeding Ruby, "Huh, not this again."

Ruby attacked the monster, slashing at its face, just to be blocked by the Deathstalker's pinchers. "Don't worry, I'm totally fine." Starts running back to the group.

Yang, "Ruby!" Sprints towards Ruby. Both are stopped by feathers launched by the Nevermore that pin Ruby by her cloak and stop Yang in her tracks. Yang reaches towards her sister desperately, "Ruby, get out of there."

The Deathstalker closes in and begins to strike at Ruby with its stinger.

Yang, "RUBY!" She then hears tingling bells and shattering glass fly past her.

A wall of ice forms trapping the Deathstalkers tail.

Weiss, "You are so childish."

Ruby looked up opening her eyes to see her partners holding the stinger in place. Slade holding the stinger under his arm; while Weiss had the tail trapped in ice. "Weiss. Slade."

Weiss stood up, "And dimwitted, and hyperactive and don't even get me started on your fighting style; however, I suppose I can be a bit… difficult. If we're going to get through this we are going to have to do this together, including Slade.

"Yes! She used my name." Slade interrupts, "and uh girls. I appreciate the fact y'all are having a sweet moment but this thing is getting a bit feisty. We should get back to the others."

Both look at him and notice the stinger twitching madly in his grasp, "Oh." The three disengage the Grimm and return to the group.

Yang wrapped Ruby in a bear hug once they are clear, "I'm so happy you're okay."

Jaune looked at the sky nervously, "Guys, that thing is coming back."

Weiss pointed at the relics, "Look there is no point in staying. Our objective is right in front of us."

Ruby spoke up, "She's right we just need to grab a relic, and get back to the cliffs. There is no point in fighting these things."

Slade slouches at that, "Awe, I really wanted to let lose a little, but okay. You can grab the relic then Red."

Jaune smiles, "Run and live, that I can work with."

Slade glared at Jaune, "Dude."

"What?"

Slade sighed pushing Jaune forward, "Not cool man."

Ruby and Jaune walk forward together. Ruby grabs the white knight piece while Jaune picks up the white rook.

"It's time we left." Ren said as the Deathstalker freed itself from the ice on its tail.

Ruby, "Alright let's go."

Slade waited until everyone has started running, watching the Grimm, then ran after the group of trainees.

The nine hunters start passing through more ruins. Most of the teens took cover behind the pillars on either side. Slade slid behind a rick outcrop staying low and willing his presence to fade. "Okay let's see what they can do."

The others began fighting the Grimm while Slade stayed put watching and examining his future teammates. "Okay, the ones fighting the Deathstalker, Ren obviously focuses on flexibility and precision while Nora is all about power. Jaune, I realized was not the best fighter, but he is not that bad although he could use more training. Pyrrha, the Invincible Girl, fights as well as I would expect. Now over to my teammates fighting the Nevermore." Slade spoke to himself and turns to watch the fight on the far side of the ruins. "I've already seen Weiss and Ruby fight. Yang on the other hand is a boxer with what looks like shotguns combined into her gauntlets. Why the hell anyone would do that, I do not understand. Oh well, I'll ask her about them later. Then there is Kitty Cat." Slade says curiously. "Shit, I still don't know her name but basically she is a ninja." Slade then turns back to the fight with the Deathstalker.

"Wait did Nora just use the stinger as a nail?"

" _Yes, she did." Shadow said confused in Slade's head._

"Shut up," Slade responded turning back to the Nevermore. "IS RUBY DRAGGING IT UP THE CLIFF!?"

" _Yep, and there goes the head."_

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Slade smirked and warped to stand beside Jaune. "I must say I'm impressed."

Jaune, "Ah, Slade!"

Ruby and the rest land next to them. "Slade, where did you go?"

Weiss looked at him skeptically, "Let me guess, you would have stepped if you were needed."

Slade looked at her smugly, "Very good Weiss, but in exchange for your forgiveness I'll show you my skill." Everyone started to hear more Grimm closing in. "So, sit back and watch as I greet our new 'friends.'"

They all watch the forest as more Grimm make their way out of the trees.

Blake speaks up this time, "How will you?"

"Just watch," was his answer as he turned and walked towards the approaching horde. "This is what I'm good at. Ok, 10 Ursa, 20 Beowolves, a few Creeps and a Ursa Major." Slade mutters to himself. He stops right foot forward left hand on his scabbard. Slade grips the hilt of his tachi taking a quick draw stance, head slightly lowered, and grins. "Breathe, in… out…" Leans forward.

"Step."

He launched towards the Grimm drawing his blade and slashed through the first few Grimm with the same motion.

"Sidestep."

He dodged an Ursa's claw and slices of the arm its attached to, spinning to cut the Ursa down for good. He drew his pistol in his left hand. He then fires two rounds to his right three to his left and one in front and behind. The rounds explode causing massive amounts of damage to the Grimm nearby instantly killing the Beowolves and Creeps hit. The Ursa Major charges Slade and swipes at his head. Slade stows his pistol and blocks the attack with his now free hand. Slade slashed at the Major's chest. "Well, that didn't work," as he noticed the attack didn't do much.

Slade pushed off the Major and jumped away to give himself room for his next attack. Taking a fencer's stance, sword held in front of his face, he began to channel aura into his tachi.

" **Reap"**

Slade slashes in a larger horizontal arc, his blade seeming to shatter the air it cut. The Grimm that had begun to charge him erupted into dozens of pieces seeming to have been shredded apart by his blade.

"Well that was a letdown." Slade sighed, "Oh well." He warped back to the others. "What did you guys think."

They all stared at him dumbfounded.

"What I told you I'm good," Slade smirked.

 **A/N: Thanks for the patience everyone. So that attack right, I hope this didn't seem to rushed. Anyways, this is the end on initiation the next chapter will be the teams getting back and Slade's first day of real school.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone. On to story.**

 **Edited chapter seven.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 7: First Night with the Team**

" _What I told you I'm good," Slade smirked._

Weiss was the first to recover, "That shouldn't be possible, Slade."

"Well that is my semblance, part of one of them at least. It is a long story, we can talk about it later. For now, let's get back to the school," Slade said watching the forest.

Blake spoke up looking at the assassin skeptically, "What do you mean part of-."

Slade turned back, "I'll tell you later, but the basics are that I can give the middle finger reality. Now back to the school everyone."

Ruby looked at the others, "Let's go we can ask him later."

"Way to lead Red," Slade said.

With that the group of hunters in training started walking back to the starting cliff.

"From this day forth you will be known as team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announced the newly formed team and waited for the applause to die down as they exit the stage. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Slade Lone-Wolf, Yang Xiao Long, the five of you collected to White Knight pieces. From now on you will be known as team RWWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose."

'Wait, he used the "W" of my last name but the others first initials,' Slade thought to himself. 'Oh well, and did he say Ruby was the leader, Weiss is going to be pissed.' Slade looked at the snow-haired heiress noticing her furrowed brow and slight frown, 'Yep she's pissed.'

The two first year teams walked to the dorm rooms after the ceremony and discovered they will be living across from one another. Before the teens walked into the rooms Slade decided it was time to tell his teammates and neighbors what was going on so they would not be surprised later. "Everyone listen up."

The others looked at Slade curiously, "What's up, Slade?" Yang asked a little disturbed by his serious tone.

"If you wanna know why I'm here or about my semblance get in team RWWBY's room now," Slade opened the door and walked in leaving no room for questions. Once both teams were inside the room, they all looked around and saw the room was furnished with four beds a bookshelf lined up on the wall across from the door. There were two desks with chairs near the door, closets on either side and a bathroom to the left side of the room. "I'm pretty sure all the first-year rooms look like this. and are put in better ones every year, due to there being more room because of the dropouts and the like," Slade explained as he walked to the stack off bags next the right-hand closet and retrieved a black leather-bound book from his bags. Slade took a deep breath and walked over to the book case leaning on it. "Which do you want to know first my semblances or why I'm here?"

"What is so important about why you're here at Beacon?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

Slade, "Because it's nothing like why any of y'all are here."

"Ok," Weiss, "Slade, what is your reason for becoming a huntsman?"

Slade looks at Weiss and cracks a smile, "I never said I wanted to be a huntsman. I'm here because I need a place to hide. Before we get to that I need to give all of you a crash course in the Pack's theology. First off you need to understand that the Pack is a clan of wolf faunus assassins that usually play both sides of every conflict. The reason we do this is because we believe in keeping the balance between the light and the dark. Everyone follow me so far?" The other teens nodded their heads most of them stunned that they spent most of the past couple days near a professional killer. "Good, now to the basics of the religion. We worship a goddess known as the Mother Moon, she has other names but that is the most commonly used. She is the holder of the balance of the world. She birthed the first wolf faunus of the Pack and established our rules, our mission. Many among the Pack believe this is the reason a lot of us have two animalistic traits." Slade took off his cap to show his ears and flicked his tail to prove his point. "We hold this philosophy in our hearts and never let it falter, for every mission we take for the side of the dark, we take one for the light. That is until about two months ago our Matriarch, my mother, decided to align herself and the entire Pack with the White Fang. I didn't agree with this move and when I confronted her she kicked me out and disowned me hence the name Lone-Wolf. Now I'm here at Beacon because Ozpin is one of the few people the Pack fears. It is a good place for me to get on my feet and start to undo their plans." Slade looks at the others in the room, "That's it for my reasons for being here any questions."

This time Pyrrha spoke, "I hope your religion is deeper than that; from what you just explained it does not sound like much."

"There is a lot more to it, but if I tried to explain the whole thing we would be here all night."

"Ok, now what about your semblance?" Weiss questioned.

"Good question Ice Princess. I'll just explain the one you saw today for now; the others I'll cover later when I need to. Let us start with a demonstration. Nora."

Nora perks up, "Yes."

"Go stand outside the door for a sec. You'll know when to come back in."

"Okie dokie," Nora gives a two-fingered salute and rushes out the door closing it behind her.

"What are you doing?" Ren looks at Slade with a raised eyebrow.

"Just watch the book." Slade says as he holds it at head height and drops it. the book vanishes just below his shoulder and they all hear a thud outside.

"Owie," comes Nora's voice through the door which is promptly thrown open. "Why did you do that."

Slade holds up his hand, "Open the book to the third page."

Nora did as she was told and as she read what was on the page her face became red and she glared at Slade, "How did you…"

"Yeah, my semblance is the ability to do the impossible so warping a book and changing the words of the page, which by the way was a guess, is nothing. I can rewrite the laws of this world to fit my purposes. However, maintaining them requires a lot of aura at least for more complicated manipulation. The easiest way to explain it is that I take reality deconstruct it then rebuild it for my purposes. Once I'm done I allow the world to rebalance itself. That's the semblance you saw today." Slade says with a smirk.

"That doesn't make sense how can you do that there is more to it." Weiss looks indignant at his apparent smugness. "You're hiding the true nature of your ability, aren't you?"

"Perception is reality, Weiss. Anyways that is all the explanation y'all are going get tonight, JNPR you are dismissed. Me, the lovely young women on my team and our resident ice box need to figure out sleeping arrangements." With that Slade pushed JNPR out of the room and shut the door after retrieving his book from Nora. "For tonight, at least I will sleep over hear in the corner you four can have the beds. I call first shower." As he said this Slade grabbed his night clothes; nylon shorts, underwear and a white shirt, and ducked into the bathroom before any of the girls could protest.

Once he was done with his shower he set up his sleeping mat and curled up in his blankets and fell asleep. At least that is what he led his team to think. Once they were all asleep, he silently got dressed and ghosted out the window heading for Vale, "Sorry ladies, but I got work to do."

 **A/N: Ok, another chapter down This time we saw some explanation on Slade's religion and one of his abilities. These will be touched on more in future chapters. Also, the next chapters are going to focus on some school activities and Slade coping with a "normal" life, or is he?**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is mostly a story chapter and this will be of an experiment to see if everyone likes it. To the story.**

 **Edited chapter eight.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 8: Night and Day.**

 _Once he was done with his shower he set up his sleeping mat and curled up in his blankets and fell asleep. At least that is what he led his team to think. Once they were all asleep, he silently got dressed and ghosted out the window heading for Vale, "Sorry ladies, but I got work to do."_

Slade walked through the alleys of Vale keeping an eye out for the sign that would point him towards the meeting place he'd set up with his contact. After walking for about an hour he comes across a small symbol written in chalk. 'A tomoe emblem huh,' Slade thought to himself. 'I'm defiantly on the right track. She has got to be nearby.' Slade sniffed the air trying to catch the scent of his contact, "Come on out, Half Pint, I know your here." He turns to see a short woman with multi colored hair.

"Where you followed?" Slade asks the girl glancing around to check the surrounding area.

The girl shook her head with a smirk and motioned for him to follow her.

"Still not a talker huh?" Slade smirked at his own teasing. Only to get flipped off for his trouble. "Sorry, you're not my type," he remarks as he followed the small woman silently from there.

They moved the back streets of Vale for ten minutes before reaching a small apartment building. The two assassins walked up to third floor and entered an apartment the seemed to be outfitted for only one or maybe two occupants. The living room was right inside the door, the small kitchen was off to the left and there was a hallway that Slade guessed lead to the bath and bed rooms. "So, this is your place Neo? Honestly I expected there to be whips and chains on the walls." Slade said noticing how surprisingly little there was in the way of furniture, just enough for small comfort.

Slade felt his scroll go off and looked at Neo who tapped her own scroll in response. Knowing from experience with the ice crème themed assassin that she had sent the message, he pulled out his scroll and read the message. 'I have everything I need here but not so much that I can't leave it if I'm compromised… Just don't go into the bed room closet. ~Neo.' Slade nodded his head to this, "Ok, I'll just stay out of the bed room in general. Now, Neo, we need to discuss the plans for our little partnership. Since you were there to meet me tonight I know you got my message."

Neo again only shook her head in acknowledgement.

Slade took a deep breath, "I think we should sit down we may be here awhile, you don't have anything to do for Roman tonight, do you?"

Neo shook her head 'No' and Slade sat down on one of the chairs in the living room, "Good, now let's get down to business my friend, first allow me to update you of our status with in Beacon. I've been assigned to a team of first years, but that doesn't mean they trust me. The teachers and the headmaster already know me and are willing to overlook my past do to the laws dealing with the Pack to begin with. In exchange, I am to act as another pair of eyes and ears for them within Vale. My job is to gather info and report it back to Ozpin directly; this doesn't mean I can't mess with the White Fang, just that Oz must be kept in the loop. I also must attend classes at Beacon during the day meaning I can't spend all my time tracking down info, that is where I need you. You with me so far?"

Slade waited till Neo responded with thumbs up to continue. "Alright, since you're Roman's right hand woman I need you to keep an eye on him and the pyro bitch that's pulling the strings. What did you say her name was again?"

Slade waited as Neo went and grabbed a dry erase board and wrote down the name. She turned around to the wolf faunus, "Cinder Fall, yeah that was the name. Anyways back on track you don't need to tell me everything that's going on just the big stuff, ok. I can get info several ways, but you are going to be my main source."

Neo nodded and started writing on her board again as Slade waited. The small woman turned the board back to the taller man. 'I'll keep you informed on as much as I can without arousing suspicion, or letting anyone know you are somehow involved. I know it's no small feat of trust to come to me for this.'

"Trust me I wouldn't have asked if I knew I could do this on my own. Thank you, Neo, for hearing me out and wanting to help. I just have one more question for you before we start putting these plans in motion."

Neo looked at him and motioned for him to go on. Slade gave Neo a serious look, "Do you think you can actively work against Roman? I know he is the one that took you in when you were a kid, but can you turn your back on him if you have to?"

Neo took a moment to think about her answer. Then she wrote her answer and showed Slade the board with a determined face, 'This maybe my only way out of this life. Yes, I'll do it.'

Slade looked Neo in the eyes trying to break the resolve he saw. Once he saw how serious she was he smirked and stood up, "Ok, I'm heading back to the school to get some sleep, or at very least to keep my team from realizing I'm gone." With those words, he vanished a gray wisp slowly fading from where he was standing.

'I'm not sure why, but I feel as if his presence is going to change this world. Better to be on the side of the winning team.' Neo thought to herself a little scared of what her friend was planning to do with those he believed had corrupted his family. 'I'm sorry, Roman, but the two of you would not be able to work together.'

Slade appeared back in the dorm room with his back to his teammates beds. And opened his scroll to check the time. 'Huh 1:30. I thought that would have taken longer,' Slade dressed back in his sleep clothes and lay down to sleep until he needed to wake up to train.

" _Haha, don't think I'm going to leave you be so easily Slade."_

'Shit. Not now Shadow.'

' _Not chance you think you can be the good guy but you know the truth.'_

'I know Shadow. I know better than anyone what I've done… That doesn't mean I can't fight for a better future, the balance of the world is at stake. I can't just sit back and let it happen. I've made that mistake already.'

' _We will see Slade, or should I say_ _ **Argentum**_ _?"_

 **A/N: Yay, I got to write some Neo, I've been planning the reveal of what role she would since I started. Honestly, I was not going to have a whole chapter to Neo and Slade's conversation and by the time I got to where I was going to stop I couldn't it didn't seem to do justice to either character. I wanted to show that Slade knows he's taking a risk with a double agent. I also wanted to make it known that Slade and Neo have a past and Roman does play a part in it. Anyways that's enough for now before I give something away.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Next chapter out, yay. Ok, another story chapter but I got some laughs for this one so enjoy the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 9: Rise and Shine/Getting Settled**

' _I know Shadow. I know better than anyone what I've done… That doesn't mean I can't fight for a better future, the balance of the world is at stake. I can't just sit back and let it happen. I've made that mistake already.'_

' _We will see Slade, or should I say_ _ **Argentum**_ _?"_

Slade woke up before his alarm again and shut it off before it woke up his teammates. 'Well time to train,' Slade got up and dressed in his sweat pants and the white t-shirt he was sleeping in. and went to the gym. Once he got there he began his standard work out, lifting weights most others would only dream of. At the peak of his exercise he was squatting a maxed-out barbell that weighed half a ton for 200 repetitions. He ended his exercise when a few more gym nuts began showing up to get their workouts in before classes. He walked back to his room and knocked politely on the door before opening. "Morning ladies hopefully if you're up you are dressed enough for me to walk in." Slade said only to be shushed by a Yang in her school uniform.

"Just wait wolf boy you will love this," Yang smirked and pointed in the direction of a certain sleeping heiress with a redhead creeping up on her. Wiess woke up a sat up in bed to be met with a whistle blowing Ruby.

"Gah!" screamed the heiress and the wolf at the same time.

"Good morning team RWWBY!" the enthusiastic leader proclaimed.

"Ruby, no whistles, that hurts, damn it!" Slade shouts sternly while covering his wolf ears.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss asks prompting the same question from Slade.

"Now that your awake and Slade is back from." Ruby turns to Slade, "where were you?"

"I work out every morning at 4:00." Slade says pointing at his sweaty clothing. "How else do you expect me to do the crazy shit I do?" The girls just stared at him for a moment before recovering, all four looking a bit flustered at the sight. "Now what were you saying, Ruby?"

"OH, Right! Now we can begin our first order of business." Ruby said instantly back to her chipper attitude.

"Excuse me?" Weiss starts.

"Decorating!" Yang shouts her arms full of her stuff.

"What!" Weiss shouts confused.

"Argh, so much shouting so early in the morning," Slade complains still holding his ears.

Blake holds up a suitcase, "We still have to unpack," it opens, spilling on the floor, "and clean."

"Well I'm taking a shower and getting dressed. You ladies have fun, just leave my stuff in the corner for now. K? K." Slade grabbed his clothes and as he turned to the bathroom heard that infernal whistle sound off again. "DAMN IT RUBY NO WHISTLES!" Slade spun around casting a one-eyed glare at the young girl. "Wolf ears and whistles don't go well in small spaces. Just stop it in doors." The small reaper seemed to shrink in at the outburst but nodded her understanding. "Ok, do your decorating while I'm in the shower. I'll be out in a minute."

With that Slade moved into the bathroom to begin his morning routine. Once they heard the shower running Ruby cheered back up, "Ok, Weiss, Slade in a minute, Blake, Yang and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Bonzai!"

Yang and Blake stepped behind Ruby, "Bonzai!" Weiss could only sigh and shake her head at her team's antics. However, she got up and got dressed quickly not wanting to be seen changing by Slade. Once they were all changed they began decorating the room with all the belongings they had brought with them.

After a few minutes Slade walked out of the bathroom dressed in his uniform, his tie was undone as well as the top button of his dress shirt. "You ladies decent, right?" He questioned quickly.

Yang quickly answered, "What would you do if we weren't?" Her expression turned into a teasing smirk.

"Probably dive out the door a slam it shut behind me as quickly as possible, or if was just you, Yang, comment on how I'm not that into such well-endowed women."

Yang's jaw dropped at having her joke thrown back her and in such a vulgar manner.

"Listen, Yang, don't play the game if you can't hang with the big kids. In other words, try and pick on me and we will go at it all day." Slade said walking up to Yang; a sly smile gracing his lips.

Yang was taken aback by his confident manner and then she noticed something that made her smile back, "That's rich coming from the man who has trouble tying his tie."

Slade's eye narrowed, "These things are damn, fancy neck traps. Besides I've never had to wear one before. So, do any of you know how to tie one of these damn collar substitutes?"

Weiss sighed. "Here, let me help. I've had to help my brother before. By no means does this mean I like you."

"Thanks," Slade muttered while standing still so Weiss could help him with "collar" as he had put it. The rest of the girls continued the decorating of the room. "Wait, I'm not that bad, am I?"

"You are a faunus, and I am a Schnee this is not exactly the ideal partnership for me."

"Makes sense," Slade conceded, noticing how Blake had seemed to flinch slightly at the mention of him being a faunus. The others had finished the work during the exchange and they all stepped back to look at their work just to notice the beds had ended up piled in the middle of the room.

Wiess frowned at the pile, "This isn't going to work."

Blake looked a bit concerned, "It is a bit cramped."

"How did you not notice you had stacked the beds?" Slade asked just to be ignored.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff," Yang suggested.

Ruby thought for a moment, "Orrrr, we could ditch the beds," her face lit up, "and replace them with bunk beds!"

"That doesn't really seem safe," Weiss said hesitantly.

"And, totally awesome!" Yang said pumping her fist.

"It does seem efficient," Blake stated.

"I'm gonna be sleeping on the floor anyways, so do what you want." Slade added.

Weiss, "Well we should put it to a vote."

Ruby, "I think we just did."

Blake gave thumbs up, Yang held up peace signs, Slade just shrugged, and Weiss just frowned.

Ruby, "Well that settles it."

They all began work on the bunk beds with Slade and Yang doing most of the heavy lifting as Ruby, Weiss, and Blake working on the support for the beds. When they were done they stepped again and admired their work. Yang's bed being held above Blake's by a stack of books, and Ruby's suspended by some rope Slade had in his bag.

"So, that is done," Slade said.

"Now for our next order of business, classes," Ruby deflated a little at the last words. "at nine we have to be at…"

"WHAT!" Weiss screamed.

"Ow, again with the yelling indoors," Slade mumbled covering his ears.

"Did you say 9:00?!" Weiss questioned.

"Um…"

"It's 8:55, you dunce!" Weiss said before bolting out the door.

"What class room?" Slade asked as they all ran out the door and were followed by team JNPR.

"The class is with Dr. Oobleck." Ruby answered as they made it out the dorm building.

"OK," Slade moved to the front of the group and threw out his hand. A portal appeared before the group, barely taking the time to notice Ozpin and Goodwitch standing not far away. 'Shit not supposed to do this, but, oh well.' "Everyone thru here now," he instructed, and they all lept thru tumbling into Oobleck's classroom in a heap. Slade step out of the portal last, "You could have just run through, anyways let's take our seats before Glynda figures out which class we are in and bursts through the door to scold me."

"SLAADDDEEEEE!"

"And there she is," Slade sighed suddenly resigned to the fate of an angry Goodwitch.

 **A/N: Ok, writing at home late at night so much fun. Any ways I hope you liked the way this chapter wrote out and I will say Slade has worn formal looking clothes before but never a tie. The reason I had Weiss tie it was because she really the only one I personally think would have known how to do so. Also, Slade made Goodwitch mad how will that turn out? Gotta wait and see.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I won't waste time today, to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 10: Classes for Hunters**

" _SLAADDDEEEEE!"_

" _And there she is," Slade sighed, suddenly resigned to the fate of an angry Goodwitch._

"Everyone to your seats. Well, all of you except Slade," Oobleck said sipping from his mug.

"Wait, what."

"3. 2. 1…" the doors to the class room flew open as Oobleck finished his count.

"I hate you." Slade glared at the hyper active professor as he was lifted in to the air surrounded by a purple glow. He twisted in the air, "Hey Glynda, how's its hanging?"

"Unless you can explain why you are already breaking the rules we have in place concerning your powers during the school day, I would suggest you shut up." Goodwitch said, while beginning to drag the floating wolf faunus out of the room.

"Shit, well looks like I'm in trouble already. Weiss, your good with notes, right? Good, good, I'll need to copy them later." With that the doors were closed behind the exiting duo.

"Well, for Mr. Wolf's sake I hope he does not make a habit of making Professor Goodwitch mad. While I am sure he will be fine and could take the headmistress in a one on one fight I doubt even he would want to risk incurring the wrath of the headmaster. Let us ignore that disturbance then, someone on Slade's team please take some notes for him to copy later, on words the class!" As he said this Doctor Oobleck spend into his lecture on the politics and history.

Meanwhile the door to Professor Goodwitch's office flies open and Slade is thrown inside. "Ow, a little aggressive today, huh."

"Maybe, you shouldn't be breaking rules about keeping your head low while at Beacon, Slade." Glynda rubbed her forehead. "Why must you always be so difficult?"

"Sorry but the team that you and Ozpin decided I be required to have was running late. You know I'm not here for the classes, but that doesn't mean I won't study and make sure my team is up to snuff. That includes making sure they get to class. We were rearranging our room, btw, and lost track of time so I warped us to class so they would not be late." Slade quickly explained adopting a matter of fact tone to try a placate the still fuming headmistress.

"Slade, you are here because you were expelled from the Pack, correct?" She continued once he gave a small nod. "So, let me ask this, why not just hide in the city? Why go through the pretense of being a student here?" she walked behind her desk as she asked this pulling her chair out but not sitting in it.

"Because if I tried to stay anywhere else I would be picked off faster than a Creeper taking a high caliber sniper round to the face. Beacon is the safest place to be, and I have reason to be that it is our enemies primary target but I'm not sure yet." Slade picked himself up off the floor and faced Glynda, "I'll keep my power under check from now on but you need to trust the fact that I can only work if you let me do it my way."

Glynda looked at Slade and sighed, "Does that mean as an assassin or as a hunter?"

"I mean working as the monster I really am Glynda. Now if we got that cleared up, may I return to class?" Slade said as he scratched behind one of his wolf ears. "I don't feel like making those four young ladies worry about me for no damn reason."

"That leads me to another question Slade," Glynda said leaning forward on her desk. "Are you ready to keep them safe if necessary? Are you going to watch their backs? Because just by knowing you they are in danger not to mention the fact your partner is Weiss Schnee of all people."

"Glynda. One, you know how overprotective I am of anyone I'm teamed up with due to my past. Two, I've already told them to stay out of my little war with the White Fang. Three, Winter and Qrow would kill me, or at least try to, if I let anything happen to those girls, so I have no intention of letting them get hurt. If that is all good day, Glynda." Slade said with a seriousness and conviction the headmistress recognized as the resolve that had kept the young wolf faunus alive so far. Slade turned and walked out of the office heading back towards Oobleck's class.

Slade arrived back at Oobleck's class just as it was letting out because he decided to walk around campus for a little while to get a mental picture for the lay out. He waited outside the classroom for his team to exit. When they walked out he waved them over, "Sup', ladies."

Ruby looks at him concerned remembering what Oobleck had said at the start of class, "Are you ok."

"Yeah, I'm good. Glynda just wanted to talk pretty much."

"Glynda, huh," Yang smirks hoping to get some payback for what Slade had said earlier in the morning. "So, you are on a first name basis with the headmistress. When did that start?"

Slade cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean? I know all of the teachers here by their first names. Well, most of them at least. By the way what class is next?" he asked Ruby as they started walking.

"I mean how did you get so close," Yang said confident that she had him cornered.

"Professor Peach for Chemistry, then we have Professor Lancer for Strategy and Professor Port for Grimm Studies, after lunch." Ruby answered Slade's question.

"Oh," Slade said in recognition. "I can honestly say since the day I met her."

Yang was intrigued now thinking she had him off guard. "Well, then how did you to meet?"

"In a bar." Slade casually having picked up on Yang's motives. "If you want that story ask her so she can kick your ass and then I can tell you. She doesn't like it when people bring it up.

"Oh, come on we are on the same team you can tell us." Yang begged getting up close to Slade.

"Do you honestly want Ruby hearing a story about how I bedded Goodwitch just after I turned 16?" Slade asked Yang in a whisper.

"WHAT!" Yang shouted surprised at the age at which Slade and met the schools resident witch. "You were 16 and you managed t- umph." Yang asked or tried to if it wasn't for Slade's hand clamping over her mouth.

"In the Pack, the legal age of consent as well as the legal drinking age is 15. This rule extends to anyone involved with someone from the Pack." Slade explained speaking up enough that the rest team could hear as they had turned around at Yang's outburst. "Meaning Glynda could not get in trouble for that little event."

Yang moved Slade's hand and stared at him before busting out laughing, "You have got to tell me that story sometime."

"I will just not in front of everyone or where Glynda could hear me." Slade answered with a wolfish grin. "Let's get to the next class Peach right. Georgia is going to freak when she sees me."

"Why is that?" Blake asked.

"She has a fear of wolves," was the simple answer Slade gave to his teammates.

After a brief freak, out from the professor and a promise from Slade to stay in the back of the class, the next two classes went by without a problem. Team RWWBY met up with JNPR for lunch and discussed the current events of their classes. Slade noticed during all this Weiss kept glancing at Ruby seeming perturbed by something. 'Well I might try and figure something out to help them get over this before it blows up in everyone's faces.' Slade thought as the group made their way to Professor Port's class.

 **A/N: OK, this chapter is done a little more exposition on Slade's position at Beacon. Next Weiss and the Boarbatusk, also how will Slade handle the tension between Ruby and Weiss. See what happens next time on, you know what you guys should know that drill by now.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it took so long as a reward for your patience. An extra-long chapter enjoy.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 11: Leadership Issues**

 _Slade noticed during all this Weiss kept glancing at Ruby seeming perturbed by something. 'Well I might try and figure something out to help them get over this before it blows up in everyone's faces.' Slade thought as the group made their way to Professor Port's class._

The group of teens walked into their last class of the day discussing what the teacher might be like, Slade putting in very little to the conversation due to his previous experiences with the professor in question. Blake turned to him over her book, "Slade, you mentioned earlier that you knew quite a few of the teachers here at Beacon. Do you have any idea what Professor Port is like, or what we can expect?"

"Well," Slade rubs his chin thoughtfully as they all sit down taking a seat between Weiss and Yang as had become the teams pattern throughout the day, "He knows his stuff and is a great Huntsman. Just know he can get carried away sometimes, pay attention and you will do fine in his class."

Just as Slade finished saying this a heavy-set man walked in to the classroom from a door at the front. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen I am Professor Port. I will be teaching you about Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the Night, yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as Prey…." Slade began to tune Port out at this point knowing he was going to launch into one his stories soon. The wolf faunus did notice the professor tried to give a flirty look to Yang to which he suppressed a laugh. Slade also noticed that Ruby seemed to be falling asleep already.

He reached around the heiress sitting next to him and poked the diminutive reaper causing her to jump he mouthed, 'Stay awake,' and she nodded and started doodling to help herself not fall asleep. Slade laid his head on his crossed arms while staring absently towards the front of the class. He was studying the drawing of a Nevermore on the front board when he heard Ruby blow a raspberry to his left he looked and saw a cartoonish drawing of Port. The picture shown as basically a giant circle with stink lines coming off him, the picture was enough to get Slade and Yang laughing, although it obviously was not that amusing to Weiss who just scowled at the picture.

The professor cleared his throat at the disruption, and once the two offenders had silenced themselves he continued. Slade only half payed attention as the professor finished off his story barely noticing that his white-haired partner was shaking beside him for some reason, and only cared when she shouted, "I do, sir!" beside him making him jump and restrain his reflexes to knock her out for startling him. "Ow, my ears."

Port ignored the assassin's outburst and moved on, "Well then step up and face your opponent." He gestured towards a cage at the side of the classroom that was shaking and grunts could be heard from the inside.

Weiss went to locker room to change and grab her weapon. When she returned Slade sat back up to pay attention to the fight. "Well let's see how she does," he said watching as Weiss took her stance.

"Goooo Weiss," Yang cheered pumping her fist.

"Fight well," Blake said waving a little flag that had the team's name on it.

"Yeah, represent team RWWBY!" Ruby exclaimed throwing both fists in the air.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus." Weiss snapped towards the young leader.

'Ok that settles it I'm going to have a talk with these two after class.' Slade thought as Port brought his axe up and cut the lock off the cage at the side of the class room.

A Boarbatusk charged of the cage once it caught sight of the heiress standing in the center of the class. Weiss side-stepped and slashed at the side of the Grimm hog to no effect. The beast turned around to face the huntress and paused for but a moment. Port chuckled abit, "Weren't expecting that now, were you?"

"Hang in there, Weiss," Ruby cheered on her partner.

"Surely you know about its weakness, Princess." Slade muttered to himself watching as the two combatants charged each other. The Boar tilted its head to intercept the incoming rapier, causing the blade to glance off the face plate and then it twisted its head to catch Weiss sword between its tusk. The white-haired girl managed to maintain a grip on her weapon of choice and flipped to cancel her momentum while trying to free Mrytenaster from Boars the grasp.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss." Ruby shouted trying to offer more encouragement.

Weiss turned towards Ruby giving the boar just enough time to rip her weapon away from her grip and throw her away. "Oh-ho, now what will you do without your weapon?" the professor asks waiting to see Weiss response.

Weiss looks up from where she fell to see the Boar charging her. She somersaults out of the way and sprints to her sword sliding to a stop and grabbing her weapon as she faces her opponent in a kneeling position.

"Weiss go for belly there is no armor underneath," Ruby shouts trying to help her partner.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss shouts back.

"Sorry," Ruby mutters shrinking in on herself.

"Not cool, Weiss," Slade says stonily noting that he needs to have a talk with his partners before this tension can get out of hand.

The Boarbatusk had recover from its impact with the wall after missing Weiss and jumped in the air to start spinning. Once it hit the ground it shot off towards Weiss intent on flatting her under its charge. Weiss realizing that she needed to end this fight quickly projected a glyph in front of her to block the Grimm's charge and another behind and above her. The first glyph stopped the rolling hog flipping it on its back. Once that was done she jumped on the glyph behind her and propelled herself down at the beast piercing its underbelly before it could recover.

'She ended up taking Ruby's advice. All the more reason to nip this in the bud before it gets out of hand,' Slade thought as he watched the Grimm dissipate. Weiss withdrew her weapon from the beast body a stood tall appearing to give off an air of ease. Anyone looking close enough though would notice her heavy breathing and slight shake of her hand due to adrenaline. Slade noticed these and made a mental note to help Weiss with her stamina, if she would let him that is.

"Bravo, it appears that we are in the presence of a true huntress-in-training," Port proclaimed to the class, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and remember stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Weiss straightened up more (if that's even possible) a stormed out of the room. 'Now would be an appropriate time to handle this.' Slade thought a stood to follow her.

' _Yeah, let's put her in her place,'_ Shadow whispered in Slade's mind.

'Not now Shadow I don't have time for you,' Slade snarked back to the voice in his head. Slade turned to his team leader as he walked, "Come on, Ruby, let's go handle the Princess."

When the two catch up with their partner she is rounding the corner in one of Beacons many hallways.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouts.

"What!" the heiress says harshly.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you being…" Ruby starts only to be interrupted.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been is a nuisance." Weiss shoots back.

"What did Ruby do to you Weiss?" Slade enters the conversation trying to deflect Weiss rage to himself.

"That's just it she has done nothing to earn her position," Weiss turns back to Ruby. "Back in the forest you acted like a child and you have only continued to do so."

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk of working together? I thought you believed in working as a team." Ruby seemed to deflate while saying this.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly I deserve better." Weiss turned to walk away after this only to feel a large hand grip her shoulder. She spun around ready to lash out at the wolf faunus she knew had grabbed her. That is until she saw his expression. The look Slade was giving her could have sent most people running, but Weiss was frozen on the spot.

"You're right you know. You don't deserve Ruby as a team leader." Weiss thought she had won over the assassin until he started speaking again, "she is far too good a person to be held back by your over pompous attitude. Honestly when I met you I hoped you were more like your sister. I could work with that and we could even be friends. You've proven me wrong. You are acting to much like your father so unless you plan on changing your outlook a little, talk to Ozpin about getting off our team." Slade turned around and pulled Ruby behind him, "if you want to try and be better than him we will see you later, if not, oh well, I don't care. Bye, Ice Princess." With that Slade and Ruby left Weiss to reconsider her actions.

After they had walked for a minute Ruby looked at Slade, "why did you do that?"

"Better she hear it from me than someone who wouldn't try to help," Slade said without missing a beat. He looked at Ruby and saw her confused look so he started to explain. "If she decides to rethink her stance on you be our leader I'll be more than willing to be gentler in my approach when I correct her. If she refuses to try and accept that Oz made you our team leader then at the very least her and myself are going to butt heads. A team at odds is a weak team and a weak team is a team that gets killed."

"In other words, you are trying to get through to her now before this destroys our team." Ruby ponders.

"Yes and no," Slade sighs, "What she said was too much of her letting her pride control her, she should have tried to talk to you instead or blowing up like that. Although I do agree with her on one thing."

"And what would that be?" Ruby asked thinking the giant of a man was about to insult her even more.

"You do act a lot like a child, Red." Slade said a teasing smile creeping across his face. "Are you sure you are old enough to be here?"

Ruby puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms, "Not my fault I got moved ahead two years."

Slade laughed at the look, "Come on Ruby, let's get back to the dorm. Besides you are an awesome leader, after all, I've never seen anyone decapitate a Nevermore like that."

Weiss was walking the halls of Beacon the sun had gone down hours ago and she had been thinking about what Slade had said to her as well as her conversation with Professor Port after Slade had dragged Ruby away earlier. She had decided to give Ruby a chance and had resolved to try and be a better friend to her younger partner. The heiress was still up in the air on her faunus partner, he had insulted her harshly. Not that she could say she didn't deserve it after the way she had treated her leader. 'I need to apologize above anything else,' Weiss thought to herself as she reached her dorm's door. When she opened it, she walked in and noticed Slade was standing in the corner donning his full combat attire. "What are you...?"

"Getting ready for work, if you are looking for Ruby I think she passed out while studying." Slade answered putting on his gloves and picking up his arm plates.

"Look I'm sorry for…"

"Let me stop you there Princess. It is Ruby you need to talk to not me, ok. As long as you two are good, you and I are good." Slade sat in a chair to put on his shin guards.

Weiss nodded her head and turned towards Ruby's bunk. Standing on her own bunk she lifted the sheets above Ruby's to see that Slade was right. Across the bed were notes and text books. Weiss had apparently shaken the bed because Ruby woke with a start, "Weiss I'm sorry I, I was studying and I fell asleep, I…"

Weiss placed a hand over Ruby's mouth and shushed her. "How do you take you coffee?" Weiss asked quietly.

"I-I don't..."

"Answer the question."

"A cream and five sugars!"

Weiss got down from the bed and turned to the coffee pot in the room. To see Slade adding the last sugar to a mug before stirring it. He turned towards them and held the mug out to Weiss. "I heard you ask her and noticed what she put in it earlier." He said answering the unspoken question.

Weiss grabbed the mug and held it out to Ruby, "Here."

"Thanks, Weiss."

"Ruby I think you have what it takes to be a good leader just know that I will be the best teammate you could ever have. Good luck studying." Weiss stepped back down from the bed only to step back up and point to a page on Ruby's bed. "That's wrong by the way."

When she was done from the bed Weiss went to thank Slade, only to notice he had disappeared. "Where did he go?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked around the room from her bed, "I don't know Weiss."

Somewhere in down town Vale, "Sorry again ladies, but our enemies won't stop and wait on me." Slade said as he turned into an alleyway a few seconds later clashing blades and grunts could be heard from the alley. The noise stopped for a second only for two gunshots to ring out in to the night.

 **A/N: This chapter was a challenge, I was trying not to drag out the conflict between Weiss and Ruby for too long. I like how the story elements turned out but I think my grammar and the like still need work also I should work on pulling away from the original story some more. Anyways let me know what y'all think.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are welcome.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, two chapters, one month maybe I can do this. On to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 12: Long Nights**

 _Somewhere in down town Vale, "Sorry again ladies, but our enemies won't stop and wait on me." Slade said as he turned into an alleyway a few seconds later clashing blades and grunts could be heard from the alley. The noise stopped for a second only for two gunshots to ring out in to the night._ __

Slade stood over the bodies of the two White Fang members he had just executed. 'Well, they didn't put up much of a fight.' Slade thought as he began moving the bodies of the two faunus where no one could easily see them, as well as, casting a distortion field to keep away prying eyes while he searched the bodies for clues towards the next move the group would be making. 'Let's see what we got here a male dog faunus and a female mouse faunus, in full uniform to, how foolish. They thought the symbols might protect them from danger. These two must have not realized there was predator on the lose hunting them down.'

' _Besides the Pack telling them about you and causing fear in them; they could not have known. Also, you are just too strong to be fighting grunts like this Argentum,'_ Shadow whispered in Slade's mind.

'You're not wrong, Shadow. Damn it they don't seem to have anything on them but some money and their scrolls. It also looks like I shot one of the scrolls, so no dice there. Why would you keep that in your chest pocket anyways?' Slade tossed the broken device back on to the body on the dog faunus that he had gotten the scroll from. 'The female was at least smart to keep hers in her hip pocket,' Slade opened the scroll and began going through message history, 'looks like there isn't much to go on I guess the man was the one responsible for making sure she was on time, all that's on her is the time a location to meet with him before heading to the meeting itself tonight but, where is it?'

' _It can't be too far away since they were obviously walking to it,' Shadow suggested_.

'No shit genius, but we can't just go walking around the alley ways blindly without intel. If we do we risk losing the element of surprise for the night. They know I'm coming but not when. Sometimes I wonder if you are just going to torment me for my failures or actually be any help.'

' _What can I say I just enjoy messing with you,' Shadow countered._

'I just realized this must be how it feels to talk to me,' Slade sighed pocketing the scroll, 'I'll turn this into Ozpin once I get back. First I'm going to look around a bit more just to get a feel for the area.' Slade spent the next hour or so walking around the downtown area keeping his distortion up just so he wasn't spotted. Once he figured he wasn't going to find anything just walking around he made his way back to the school. The wolf walked calmly through the quiet court yard to main building once inside he walked over to the bank of elevators and chose the one that would take him to the headmaster's office. Slade punched in a code that gave him access to the room in question and the elevator started to move. "I hope he is up there if nothing else I can leave a note on the scroll for when he gets here in the morning," Slade muttered to himself as the elevator doors opened. Slade removed his mask and hat to ensure that if Ozpin was in the room he would recognize the he was not there for a fight.

"Hello, Slade," came Ozpin's voice from behind his desk.

"Looks like I'm not the only one burning the midnight oil. I got something that is probably useless, but better safe than sorry right. I didn't think you would be here so I was just going to leave this on your desk." Slade said getting to the point of his late-night visit. The assassin pulled the scroll he'd taken and laid on Ozpin's desk.

The older huntsman looked at the device then back up at Slade the unspoken question in his eyes.

"I got it from a dead woman. There isn't much info on it that I could find but I figured you might be someone know that could see if she had any useful intel hidden on there. I'm sorry I couldn't bring you two of them to analyze but the idiot she was with had his scroll in his chest pocket. So, when I shot him the thing was destroyed. In a way clever but mostly stupid."

"I see, so how many innocent people did you kill tonight Slade?" Ozpin asked, his tone not accusing nor condoning, just a reluctant acceptance of what had happened.

"I don't know if they were innocent Oz, but they were in White Fang uniforms so I acted. You know I suck at holding back anyways. I only killed the two of them. I had other things on my mind tonight so I wasn't looking for a fight I was just 'patrolling' so to speak," Slade answered seeming to not have taken offense or even showing remorse for what he had done.

"I'm guessing there is not chance for me to convince you to stop this, is there?" Ozpin asked leaning forward in his chair.

"Not as long as the Pack remains blind to what they are doing to themselves."

"And what are they doing that is causing you to do this?"

"They are dragging themselves in the darkness allowing themselves to be consumed. The wolves of the Pack are stronger than most naturally but therein lies our greatest flaw. We are strong but it is the balance of light and dark with in us that makes us so. Too much light and we become lazy, complacent, weak. Too much darkness and we become feral uncontrollable and a danger to all we care for," Slade answered leaning down on the headmaster's desk to look him in the eye.

"You sound like you know from experience young man." Ozpin said looking for a real motivation in Slade's actions.

"I'm a living testament to this Oz," The faunus said standing up and turning away, "goodnight, Professor, I will see you later." With that Slade walked into the elevator and pressed the button to take him done to the first floor. Ozpin switched to security feed to watch the first floor, when the door to the elevator opened it was empty with no sign of the assassin being anywhere in the building.

"That young man really needs to learn how to care about more than himself. I have a feeling he did at one point. I wonder what caused that to change." The headmaster mused to himself. "I guess I'll never know unless he tells me."

Slade arrived back in his dorm and laid done still in full gear on top of his cot, 'I'll just take a shower when I wake up,' Slade thought as he closed his eyes. A couple hours later a sharp kick to his side woke him up. "ARFF!" Slade was up and had the offender tackled to the floor with his knife pressed to an alabaster throat before the attacker realized what was happening. "Wait, what is this?" Slade noticed the terrified eyes of the girl beneath him and realized who he had just almost killed. He stowed his knife and stood up reaching a hand to the heiress in question. "Damn it, Weiss, don't kick me like that I almost killed you. Besides what are you doing up so early it can't be even…" Slade then looked around the room seeing the rest of his team in their school uniforms and that sun was shining through the window. "Oh, well shit how did I miss my work out?" Slade whispered as he pulled Weiss from the floor.

"There is no time for that you need to get ready for class, and don't think you are off the hook for that, why did you try to kill me?!" Weiss yelled at him seeming having recovered from the near attack on her life.

Slade grabbed his uniform and walked to the bathroom. "Maybe next time shake my shoulder and call my name to wake me up. Besides if I wanted you dead you would be dead already Princess. Be out in a minute." Slade closed the bathroom door and went through his morning routine. When he exited the bathroom to see that Yang and Blake were already gone and Weiss and Ruby were waiting for him. "Look Weiss I'm sorry about earlier just instinct you know, I'm not the kind of person you can do that with ok." The wolf said as they turned to exit the room. "What time is it anyways?" Slade said pulling out his scroll only to realize it was dead. 'Well that would explain my alarm not going off.'

"It is 8:15 so we have time this morning." Ruby said still a little shaken over the earlier events. "We should not have to rush to our class and could even get some breakfast."

"That sounds good Ruby," Slade said smiling as he plugged up his scroll and they left the room. "So, Princess, are we good?" Slade asked the fencer and they walked towards the cafeteria.

"I'm still concerned about this morning, but I see that you were just acting on instinct so I'll forgive you. Just promise me it won't happen again, as long as I don't go kicking you in your sleep." Weiss responded obviously trying to mend the gaps her outburst the day before had left with her partners.

Slade smiled again, "Can't say I won't do it if I'm overly stressed, you can blame my upbringing for that, but I will try, Weiss, we are partners so we gotta work together right."

"That's all I can ask," Weiss said and turned forward from there they all walked in silence to breakfast content with the progress they had made.

 **A/N: This chapter was kind of a filler while I really decide where I wanna take this arc of the story. I want to rewrite the Jaundice arc but I don't want to do it quiet yet so the next few chapters are probably going to end up being and stretched out version of what I want to do with that story line. Anyways thank you everyone for your support.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I realized I said Slade's height was 6'2" in the intro. His height is actually 6'10" I went and looked at a height chart and Yatsu, who is supposed to be only two inches taller than Slade, is 7 freaking feet tall so yeah Slade is only two inches shorter than Yatsu. On to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 13:**

" _That's all I can ask," Weiss said and turned forward from there they all walked in silence to breakfast content with the progress they had made._

The rest of the day passed without incident. Just the normal classes with the first combat classes were that after noon but Goodwitch just explained the rules of the sparing the students would be doing and had a quick quiz over them at the end of the class that no one seemed to struggle with. Once the students were dismissed Team RWWBY was met by Team JNPR. As the girls started discussing the events of the day Slade thought he'd take the chance to talk to the guys since he had been dealing with just the females on his team the past few days. "Sup, Jaune, Ren you two ready for us to start actually fighting in combat class?"

"The rules seem simple enough for sparring it should be a good learning experience," Ren states in a near monotone voice.

"Huh, oh yeah, should be fun," Jaune adds not seeming to sure on the subject.

Slade notices this and goes to try and cheer the poor knight up, "What's wrong man not enjoying the company in your dorm because if not, we could switch rooms for the night if you what so you could whoo the Ice Prin- OOOF!" Slade collapses protecting his groin area revealing a displeased Wiess behind him. "Ok, I admit I deserved that one. Sorry, Weiss, I was trying the cheer him up."

"You are making it increasingly difficult to be nice to you, Wolf-Boy. As for you Arc even think about taking him up on that offer and I will use Mrytenaster on you, got it"

Jaune and Ren take a step back holding their hands up, "Yes Mam."

"Traitors! Urgh, her legs are stronger than they look damn." Slade grumbles getting up from the floor. The assassin looked down at the heiress and smirked, "So, you're not the kind of princess that expects a knight in shining armor to come save her from the castle of oppression."

"No, I'm the kind would rather break myself out and charge into the fray with those same knights by my side." Weiss answered not breaking eye contact.

"Well, Jaune, you heard her." Slade said looking up to the blonde as their friends, who had been watching from the sides, all snickered at Slade's antics.

To their credit both Jaune and Weiss had the decency to look a little flustered by this. "I can't believe I feel for that," Weiss sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hehe, sorry you two. It was to good an opportunity to waste," Slade bowed before the two, "I am deeply sorry for my arrogance I merely meant to cause some joy and light in our boring everyday lives." Weiss grabbed his left ear (human) and pulled, "OW! You know Princess if you keep this up people are going to think we are more than teammates."

"Slade, stop." Weiss said lowly seeming more annoyed than mad or upset, but when Slade looked her in the eye again he saw a pain there he didn't expect.

"K," Slade sighed closing his eyes and nodding as Weiss let go he straightened up, "in all seriousness though, I might have taken that too far, sorry guys. Let's get back to the dorms." Slade began walking towards the dorm buildings. This was how the two teams spent the rest of the first week of school. With the teens going to classes and hanging out at the dorm after the day was done. Slade slipped out on the next two nights as well and didn't get back until early morning either night. The next week passed in much the same way, it was then that Slade's partners noticed his behavior.

Friday night of the second week at Beacon, Ruby stayed awake in her bed until Slade left out the window. Once she was sure he was gone she got out of her bed and shook her other partner awake, "Urgh, Ruby what are you doing?" Weiss grumbles irritably.

"Have you noticed that Slade leaves every night and doesn't get back until after midnight most nights?" Ruby askes obviously worried for the male member of the team.

Weiss squints at Ruby for a second, "Yes I have, but why are you asking?"

Ruby shifts on her feet, "I think we need to talk to him. He has been sleeping in most of our classes and today he looked more tired than usual. So, I want to know what's up and as his partners it is our job to make sure he takes care of himself."

Weiss blinked for a second at her younger teammate, "That's pretty mature for you Ruby, getting used to being the leader I see. Ok, we can talk to him tomorrow morning can I sleep now."

"Yes," Ruby says and climbs back in her bunk setting an alarm to wake up while Slade is at the gym.

When Slade walked into the dorm early on Saturday morning after his morning workout, intent on getting a shower and passing out since he had not gotten back from speaking with his various contacts and patrolling the city until three in the morning. He was not planning to be met with his partners standing there waiting for him with annoyed expressions. Well, Weiss was annoyed, Ruby was shuffling back and forth on her feet. "Whatever it was, I blame Yang," Slade said thinking the brawler had probably framed him for some prank.

"What are you, never mind, Ruby I think this is your job as leader." Weiss said looking to Ruby to take the lead.

Ruby looked at Slade and sighed seeming to work up the courage to say something, "Slade, where have you been going every night?"

"Oh, that well I told you ladies I was going to be working on bring down the White Fang. So, every night these past two weeks I've been getting that ball rolling," The tallest member of the team said.

The reaper seemed a little surprised at the casualness of the statement, "So, you've been doing this alone?" Ruby asked as she lowered her head.

"Kind of, listen I have some friends on the inside that are helping me. Well one friend. That's not the point, I'm good, just need some rest now." Slade said trying to brush off the looks the girls were giving him.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the assassin, "Slade, how much have you actually slept in the past two weeks?"

"I don't know maybe three hours a night at most. Look can this wait I'm tired and want to sleep, I know my limits and I've been pushing them." Slade said just wanting to get the rest he had originally intended for the day. 'Doesn't help with Shadow giving me hell every few hours and haunting my dreams like some creepy stalker.'

' _Hey, I heard that,' Shadow protested._

'It is true,' Slade shot back in his mind.

"Well, Slade you need to be careful. If you are as tired as you say then going in to combat is dangerous. You need to stay at top performance if you want to stop the White Fang," Weiss added in trying you appeal to Slade's motives and reasoning.

"Ladies, I understand what you are doing, but I'm fine. I have been doing this kind of thing for years. Now, I want to take a shower and a nap also I have nothing planned for tonight so in a way I've beat you to punch as far as making sure I'm sleeping correctly." With that Slade turned to the grabbed some sleep clothes and turned towards the bathroom, "Be out in a bit."

 **A/N: This chapter is done. Still kinda stalling till I figure out how I want to do the Jaune & Cardin arc. I do however know where I'm leading this little section to set up the start of that storyline. I also have a friend irl who is reading this story now so I may end up updating more often or she will get mad, haha. Let me know what you think. Also, I put this in my profile but does anyone know what the ship name for WinterxBlake is or have a good one I could use for my description please.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello again, time for the next chapter, on to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 14: Scared past: Conflicting present**

" _Ladies, I understand what you are doing, but I'm fine. I have been doing this kind of thing for years. Now, I want to take a shower and a nap also I have nothing planned for tonight so in a way I've beat you to punch as far as making sure I'm sleeping correctly." With that Slade turned to his bags and grabbed some sleep clothes and turned towards the bathroom, "Be out in a bit."_

Slade went through his morning routine undoing his warrior braid to wash and brush his hair. Once out of the shower he then shaved and brushed his teeth. He had put his boxers and shorts on when he realized he'd forgotten a shirt because of his partners questioning. "Shit," he looks down at his chest that is covered in hair just thin enough to see a criss- cross pattern of scars underneath, 'Well at least I'm in decent shape no point in being self-conscious. What's the worst that could happen. I just hope they don't ask about the tattoo,' he thought considering how he would explain the imagery on his back. Slade finished drying his hair deciding to leave it down for now and walked out of the bathroom. Noticing that Yang and Blake were also awake at this point. Laying on their respective bunks

"Alright I'm going to take a nap if you need me just don't kick me again." Slade said as he walked towards his cot in the corner of the room. He had almost made it when he heard an almost choking sound followed by some coughs coming from Yang's bunk. He looked up to see Yang staring at him. "What?" Slade said arching an eyebrow.

Yang smirked at the assassin, "You're hot," she said in a simple flirty tone.

Slade sighed, "That is what you are going to say, not ask why I'm nearly covered in hair, about all of my scars, or the tat on my back, really."

Yang just shook her head as the rest of the team began looking at the wolf faunus as well none of them could deny, not even Weiss, that a shirtless Slade cut an imposing and intoxicating figure. "Just saying. If anything, all of that makes you look better, and I thought you could use some cheering up you didn't look to happy a second ago."

"What are you the team 'Mom' or something? I'm fine it's just I don't like people to see my scars, or asking about the tat so I was hoping none of you would notice."

"Why is that," Blake asked seeming take interest in a scar that ran from Slade right shoulder to the left side of his chest just below his heart.

"Because, each one is a reminder of a time I failed to protect someone, of my mistakes, of my shortcomings, of when I was too weak to protect what I care about. Starting with my own family." The last part was muttered barely above a whisper. Not low enough, however, for his team to hear.

"What do you, mean starting with your family?" Ruby asked a worried expression on her face.

Slade's eye snapped over to Ruby, "Nothing, forget I said anything about it, I'm going to sleep." With those words Slade laid down on his cot and covered himself up, making it obvious that the conversation was over. The four young women of team RWWBY looked at each other concerned over what the male of the team had just hinted at.

'I let on too much. I can't get attached here. That will only make it harder when the time comes,' Slade thought as he fell asleep.

The girls all decided to get ready and go get breakfast, once they were dressed they went to cafeteria. As they began eating and had recovered enough to make some small talk about classes, team JNPR joined them. "Hello again," came the cheerful greeting from Pyrrha, "how are doing today and where is Slade? He is usually with you at meals."

"Slade is taking a nap after his work out. He hasn't slept more than maybe three hours a night since school started. So, he decided to take a day to rest I guess," Weiss explained, "I don't know why I'm so concerned; he seems capable enough to take care of himself, but…"

"He is our partner and he mentioned something about his family. About how he failed them." Ruby completed obviously concerned for her partner, "I mean I'm his partner and team leader yet I feel like I'm not doing anything to help. It's like he is in a whole different world half the time."

"He did say was going to be fighting the White Fang," the spartan commented.

"But, it is effecting his school work and I don't care if he his only here for protection I think he should still be taking his studies and his health more seriously," the heiress countered. "He can't possibly be trying to head this himself."

"Well, he is older than us and been doing this for a while, right?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why he is going to these lengths. He is hiding a lot from us and while we don't know much about him or really each other this cannot be healthy," Weiss said looking more troubled as she talked. "Just as I was trying to warm up to him, he shuts us out almost completely." She mutters poking at the last bit of her food.

"We can't force him talk about something he doesn't want to, Weiss," Yang said, "besides you said it yourself. You don't even know why you care." The blonde smirks, "I did notice the way you were looking at his bare chest this morning. So, that may have something to do with it."

"W-what I-I don't know what you are talking about. I may be more willing to work with him as my partner, but that doesn't mean I was staring for any more reason than you were. He just has a very nice figure is all," The heiress defended.

"What's this about a nice figure, Princess?" came a voice from behind the girls of the team.

"Speaking of the shredded devil. We were just discussing how much Weiss liked what she saw this morning," Yang said casually as Weiss' normally white complexion turned as red as Ruby's cloak along with the reaper herself and Blake. "By the way I thought you were sleeping."

"Really now, heh, if you wanna see more Princess all you gotta do is ask, or maybe I'll just stop wearing a shirt in the dorm I think the whole team would like that," Slade teased looking at the rest of the team tried to sink away from him. "As for your question, Yang, I couldn't sleep so I came to get some food. I'll just sleep tonight."

The rest of the day was spent joking between the two teams as the teens just hung around and generally relaxed for the day. Slade was good on his word and didn't leave that or Sunday night even skipping his morning workout for a recovery day to let himself settle down. Monday rolled around and everyone went through their routines and went to classes. After lunch was combat class again, after the students took their seats professor Goodwitch called for everyone to be quiet.

"Calm down everyone today is going to work a little bit differently," The sorceress paused and looked at her scroll taping a few buttons to pull up two screens behind her. "Today I want you to see the level of some the opponents you will be facing out in the field once you graduate so today I'm going to get the top five students to fight someone on that level."

All the students were murmuring about what this could mean and who this mystery opponent could be. "Students please, quiet as announce the five who will fight on the team. Pyrhha Nikos. Yang Xiao Long. Weiss Schnee. Nora Valkyrie. Lie Ren. The five of you come down to the arena." As the five students that had been called out made their way from the seats to the arena, Goodwitch pulled their images up on the screen to her right once they were all in a line under it she looked at them. "If you think you can't handle the fight don't be afraid to back out no teacher here at Beacon will think less of for not wanting to fight him."

"Come on Professor I'm sure we can handle this guy who ever he is," Yang said cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah, we'll break his legs," came the over enthusiastic cheer from Nora.

"I do not think that will work with him, but, very well. Your opponent will be," The teacher paused to pull up an image on the left-hand screen. "Slade Lone-Wolf."

The students were stunned as Slade appeared in full combat armor under the left screen, "Hope you don't mind dying then." The assassin donned his mask, discarded his hat, and pulled up his hood, "if you don't strike to kill me you might kick the bucket yourself, you've been warned."

"Are the fighters ready?" came the call from Goodwitch. All the fighters nodded her direction, taking fighting stances. "BEGIN!"

With that word, all the first years saw just how out matched they were.

 **A/N: So, we see what most of the girls think about Slade at least on the physical level. What happened in Slade's past that he takes his scars so seriously? Also, what is his tattoo? Why did all the first years see that they were outmatched? Find out next time!**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone, this chapter went through a few rewrites, so it took a little bit longer than I wanted anyways on to the story.**

 **Edited chapter 15.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 15: 1 V. 5/Slade's Lesson**

" _Are the fighters ready?" came the call from Goodwitch. All the fighters nodded her direction, taking fighting stances. "BEGIN!"_

 _With that word, all the first years saw just how out matched they were._

Slade sprinted forward towards his opponents appearing to target Pyrrha, but at the last minute changed course and raced towards Yang who was only a couple feet from the spartan. Slade threw a right cross at Yang who weaved under the blow to get to his unguarded side. At the same time Pyrrha had started to try and stabbed at Slade's back. The assassin notices the sound of foot steps behind him and pivots on his left foot bringing his right foot up to slam into Yang's side. The metal of his shin guard increasing the blunt force impact on the brawler, sending her staggering back to gain her distance as the wolf twisted his upper body catching the amazon's attack in his left hand, his right grabbing her by her jaw he picked her up and before she could act slammed her down to the arena floor.

"You may be 'invincible' Miss Nikos, but I am the Immortal, don't forget that." Slade said quickly. Ren opened fire from his Storm Flowers in a kneeling position so as not to endanger Pyrrha. Slade vanished from sight and appeared in the air behind the ninja ready to kick him in the head, only to be thrown by explosions on his right side. Nora had helped Yang recover and both attacked when they saw Slade get behind Ren. "Good, keep it up and you might be able to graduate from this school someday." Slade said antagonizing the group. This time Weiss attacked using her glyphs the skate across the ground towards the assassin. Once within range she thrust at the wolf's heart only for her rapier to be met with a solid black blade. Slade had in an instant drawn his tachi, shifted into a fencing stance, and blocked the attack directing it to his right and downward, shifting the heiress' momentum as well.

With a flick of his wrist his weapon slid up Weiss blade, past her arm heading straight for her neck passing through it like a hot knife through butter. Separating her head from her body, as everyone watched in horror.

….

….

Weiss fell into a keeling position her right hand reaching for her neck obviously trying to figure out how she was still alive. Her head was still attached to her body. "How?" Weiss looked up at the man that had seemingly ended her life. She noticed that his sword was not drawn and he was a few feet further away than she thought. She looked at the other fighters in the arena and they all looked as horrified and confused as she was.

"Ever heard of an illusion, Princess?" Slade answered calmly. "All of you are to narrow minded, almost blind to the reality of this world. You know what I can do on the most basic level but not one of you thought that I could do more. You wanna know something? I never moved from this spot, I was standing right here. All you were fighting was a ghost. Give up."

"No way!" Came the response from Yang as she charged the assassin.

"Fine, no more illusions, just be careful. I'm not exactly known for my restraint." Slade answered as he rushed to meet the brawler. Once they were within arm's reach of each other they started trading blows. Slade's fists meeting Yang's with each punch thus keeping her from using her weapons. He started to slowly push her back as his strength and skill began to overwhelm the brawler. Realizing that Slade was getting the upper hand on Yang, the other teens decided to act. Weiss was still recovering from the imagined beheading, so she kept her distance and fired restraining glyphs at the faunus, to try to pin him down. Pyrrha took a few shots at his left side while Ren and Nora positioned themselves to take Yang's place. In the instant before the attacks landed Slade used his semblance to switch places with Yang. Leaving her to be caught by the glyphs, and to take the shots from Pyrrha. This left her Aura dangerously close to the red while Slade's hadn't moved. The blonde was dropped to floor as Weiss released her Glyphs.

Slade turned towards Pyrrha, "Now that I've removed your tank. Time to deal with you 'Invincible Girl.'"

Yang stood up, her hair burning and eyes red, "I'm not done yet!" She leaped into the air ready to punch the assassin.

"Don't forget about me!" Nora shouted staying low and charging the wolf.

"You won't win," Pyrrha growled staying at range so as not to crowd the two bruisers.

Slade side stepped Yang's attack spinning around and kicking Nora squarely in the jaw, her low stance allowing him to tear through her defenses. Nora was sent flying a few feet. Ren ran to catch his partner sliding from the force, both of their auras taking hits. Nora's being firmly in the yellow and Ren's dropping to the lower green, because he used it to slow them down, so they weren't thrown out. Weiss moved to stand beside Pyrrha, hoping to be able to counter strike easier that way. Yang landed behind Slade spinning on her heel throwing a haymaker at him.

"To slow," Slade caught the blow with his left hand, the buzzer sounded while there was a sickening crack. Everyone watched as Slade's arm dislocated at the shoulder and twisted at a weird angle between the shoulder and elbow.

Yang smirked as she looked at the crippled limb with which Slade was blocking her attack. "Guess you should have not underestimated me."

"Actually, I have you figured out Yang, look at the board." Slade said simply as he pulled his arm back and went about resetting his shoulder. Yang looked at the board and saw that her aura was next to none existent while Slade's still hadn't moved. "My Aura doesn't work the same way yours does, it is how I earned the nickname the 'Immortal,'" Slade explained. "My Aura will not shield me from attacks. That means I take all the damage thrown at me; however, that is where my second Semblance comes in." Every watched as Slade raised his arm. It started twisting and snapping as it returned to its original appearance. "This Semblance is call simply Regen. It allows me to heal any wound making me effectively un-killable. So, Yang, leave the arena I still have a fight to finish. Oh, and do try not to be so predictable next time, your semblance can be used against you."

The remaining combatants waited until Yang was out of the ring, once she was clear Slade turned back to the others, "Resume." He lunged at Ren and Nora seeming to switch his targets from earlier. Slade drew his knives and jumped spinning sideways in the air once he was within range of Nora. This onslaught of attacks forced the bomber the go on the defensive until the assassin had lost momentum. Once he had he landed and attempted to spin one more time horizontally but a heavy strike from Nora forced him back. Ren stepped between the two and fired his weapons at Slade. "Clever," the assassin said as he rolled to the side and charged the ninja flipping his daggers into a backhand grip. Once he was close Slade started slashing at the green robed fighter.

Ren responded by using Storm Flower's blades to block the black steel. The two men stayed locked like this for a moment, until Slade broke Ren's stance with a low kick to the ninja's forward foot. While Ren was unbalanced Slade thrust his elbow into Ren's nose. The faunus followed up by hooking his right arm behind the ninja's neck, planting his left foot within Ren's guard and kneeing the younger man in the stomach. At this point Slade backed off letting go of Ren and as the ninja feel to one knee he took a vicious roundhouse to the side of his head dropping his aura to the red and knocking him out in one motion.

Upon seeing this display of almost pure brutality they realized that Slade wasn't playing with them, he had measured each move before hand and was not just trying to win. Slade was trying to crush them. "Who's next? This is getting a little boring." Slade sighed. Nora answered this statement by firing three grenades at the wolf faunus using the force to propel herself away. Slade dodged to the left as they went off. Stowing his daggers, he sped towards the bomber intent on taking her out quickly. As he got within reach of Nora, Slade heard the cracking of ice. He glanced to the side and saw several ice spikes flying towards him he ducked and rolled drawing his handgun firing three shots in quick succession using his semblance to select fire rounds. The fire rounds collided with the frozen spikes a detonated creating a cloud of steam and smoke around him, from which he fired five more at Nora this time switching to high explosive rounds. The H.E. rounds exploded with an intensity that made the bomber's grenades look like fire crackers. Before the smoke cleared the buzzer rang signaling that Nora was out of the round.

"Darn it," Nora said walking out of the smoke cloud.

"Please grab Ren, he is in danger just lying there." Goodwitch instructed.

After Nora carried her partner out of the arena Slade turned towards the last two opponents. "Don't blink," Slade vanished and reappeared between the two girls standing on his hands, he spun angling his legs to kick both girls in the head. 'That's harder than I thought with their height difference.' Slade put his feet back on the ground and pushed off sending an uppercut slamming into Pyrrha's chin lifting her off the ground. Pivoting on his heel he threw an Aura strengthened punch into the Spartan's midsection sending her flying out of the arena and into the opposite wall. Causing all the observing students gasp at the sheer power and speed he had just displayed.

Weiss had recovered as Pyrrha had went flying. She stood there and watched as Slade turned towards her and drew his tachi. Taking a fencing stance, he waited to try to bait her into the first move. The heiress readied her own guard, watching closely or any sign from the assassin. Then he moved. In an instant he was gone, reappearing behind her grabbing her shoulder and pressing his blade to her neck. "Do you yield?" he asked her. She tried to think of any way to get out of his grasp, but with his blade to her neck, and her earlier experience with the illusion clouding her judgement, she could not. "I yield" the heiress said defeat in her voice.

"The winner of the match is Slade Lone-Wolf," Goodwitch declared, "I'll leave it to you to explain where they went wrong Slade."

"Sure, thing teach," was the answer as Slade replaced his sword in its scabbard. "Can I go ahead and take the two teams out of class then?"

"Yes. you may, teams RWWBY and JNPR you are dismissed go with Slade to discuss your performance," The professor waved the two teams out of the room.

As the two teams left the room, the only thing most of the other students could think about was that the top five in their class had just been demolished by one man. How strong was the assassin to do it so easily?

 **A/N: How strong indeed? Okay sorry but I had to establish that Slade is far stronger than I've made him out to be so far. Also, my next chapter may be slow to come out as well and might be a small lore dump as far as Slade's character so be prepared. Also thank you guys for 10,000 views yay!**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait everyone. I went back and did edits for all the past chapters mostly small stuff to make the story flow better. Those edits have already replaced the previous stuff so if you want to go back and check them out. If not, well, it doesn't change the tale I'm telling. Now to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 16: Skill**

 _As the two teams left the room, the only thing most of the other students could think about was that the top five in their class had just been demolished by one man. How strong was the assassin to do it so easily?_

' _I think you broke them Slade,' Shadow said as Slade looked at the other teens in the room._

'Maybe, but hopefully they now understand where they fall as far as skill.' Slade was leaning against the bookshelf in team RWWBY's dorm. The others seated either on the beds or in the chairs for the desks. Ruby, Weiss, Nora and Ren were sitting to the right on Weiss' bed, with Ren in the chair. Blake and Pyrrha were on Blake's bed to the left with Yang laying on her bunk, and Jaune was in the chair at the end.

"Weiss," the heiress looked at him obviously wary of him now, "You ok. I know I let it go a little over board with letting you think that I had killed you."

"A little?"

"Ok, a lot. Just are you good enough for us to continue; because if not I need to know. After all, this is what the second time something like this has happened. Not exactly the way partners should interact with each other, right?"

"True, I'll be fine, but Slade." Weiss sighed

"Yes, Weiss?"

"Next time this happens I get to stab you since you apparently can't die." The look on the fencer's face left no room for argument. What surprised everyone else was Slade's reaction.

"Noted," Slade quickly said, slightly paler than usual. "Ok, so where do all of you want to start on our discussion on that match?"

"You're not going to try and defend against that?" Yang asked smirking.

"Nope, I know that look, and being stabbed is better than being frozen; which is what Winter does when I make her mad."

"Who is Winter?" Pyrrha asked.

"Weiss' older sister. We can get into that story later ok. Right now, I'm supposed to be going over your mistakes."

"Ok, well what did you mean by my semblance can be used against me?" Yang asked. Seeing that Slade was going to keep evading other questions until they had discussed the fight.

"Oh that, well your Semblance is that with each hit you take you can transfer that energy into your attack power?" Yang nodded. "Well, you wait till your aura is low to use the full force of your power; because, that is when you should be at peak strength. This is not the case. It makes you predictable. So as long as someone dodges or negates the attack, it leaves you wide open for a counter that will either end the match or your life in a real fight. Your Semblance increases the rate at which you drain Aura by at least 13%. This means that is someone times it right they get the same results as our match."

Yang looks at him confused for a moment thinking about what he said, "What."

"Keep an eye on your Aura and work on pacing your semblance out letting it burn brighter over time instead of a brief flash of power. Get what I mean?" Slade explained.

"Yeah, I think," Yang nodded.

"Good. Who's next?"

"Pyrrha and Weiss set themselves up for your last attack by standing to close together." Blake commented.

"True there is a lesson in dispersion to be learned there, but let me tell you my honest opinion of the fight. Since no one seems to be seeing what I'm looking for." Slade said seeming to want to move the conversation along.

"Sure," came Yang's response.

"You all did fine."

…

…

"WHAT!"

"Besides what I've already told Yang about her semblance use. You were fighting an unknown that just happened to be the better fighter. There was no way you guys were going to win. This match was merely to stress the lesson of, 'There is always someone stronger.' To teach you that if you want to protect what you care about, all of you need to get stronger. I just thought I'd light a fire under you since soon you all may become targets for my enemies. So, I asked Glynda to set that little match up last Friday."

Everyone in the room looked at him surprised at the casualness of his explanation.

"Anyways, I can say that this group here is possibly the best of the first-year students. I have been thinking and I decided, since you are all going to be near me a lot, I'll tell you a story about myself. One that will hopefully help you understand why I am so determined to try and snap my clan out of this. Consider it your reward for doing your best during today's match." Slade looked around the room to gauge the reactions of the other teens.

The reactions of the others varied. Ruby had bounced to the edge of Weiss' bed her eyes wide with excitement over the prospect of a story about her partner, with Nora looking much the same on the other side on the heiress. Weiss cocked her eyebrow wonder what kind of story he was about to tell. Ren, Blake and Pyrhha waited with a polite interest. Yang just propped her head up on her arms. They all had noticed the change in Slade's tone. He seemed more tired and his normal energy was gone. Instead the look on his face was one of somber determination.

' _You sure about this Slade? You know what you are going to have to tell them as well.' Shadow asked._

'Yes, I know.' Slade answered

"I'm going to use my Semblance to show you what happened through my eyes. You are only going to see the important parts ok. So, save your questions for when I'm done please got it?" He waited till he saw everyone nod their heads in agreement. He took off his hat and cloak, laying them on the bookshelf behind him. "Good. This story happened eight years ago on the day of a ceremony known as the Blooding. It is an event where some elder members of the Pack take the ten-year-old's to fight Grimm in their first real test to become assassins. We are taken out with minimal armor and a single weapon, often a knife or short sword. Death is expected during the Blooding, but never to the extent of mine. I was the only one to survive. I'm going to tell you about the first time I failed those I cared for, so remember that." As he finished a black mist formed at his feet; spreading around the room until it engulfed the other teens in darkness.

 **A/N: This chapter was also going to start Slade's backstory but I decided that was too much to add the this so that will start next chapter which is already half way done at least.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: So, this chapter was originally going to be the ending of the previous chapter, but plans changed. I realized how long that was going to be and how long it was going to take, and decided to make it its own. On to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 17: The Blooding Pt. 1**

" _I'm going to tell you about the first time I failed those I cared for, so remember that." As he finished a black mist formed at his feet; spreading around the room until it engulfed the other teens in darkness._

~Flashback seen through the eyes of the other teens~

"Niisan! Niisan! Niisan! NIISAN!" Came a female voice out of the darkness. Slade opened one of his eyes to look at the girl screaming at him. She was the same age as him with dark gray hair down to her shoulder blades tied up in the Pack fashion. She was dressed in light armor consisting of cargo pants, boots and a chain shirt, a knife kept at her hip.

"I told you not to call me that you, nerd," Slade said as he stood up putting his then white hair behind his ears. "What do you want, Carla? Sup, Tyson."

"Sup, Bro," came the response from the young faunus that looked almost exactly like Slade, except he had black hair. He was dressed in the same fashion as the sister standing beside him.

"We came to find you because the ceremony is about to start, and you have been missing all day." The grey headed girl fussed at her brother.

"What ceremony was that again?" Slade scratched his head, looking into his siblings' silver eyes.

Both other triplets deadpanned, "Are you serious?" they said in unison.

"Of course not, I was asleep, so I lost track of time. Let's go guys I can't wait to kill some Grimm."

The triplets started walking to the center of the village where the Pack was gathering. The found the other children their age and stood towards the back of the group as their mother and father walked up on a raised platform. "Geez, because we had to look for you we barely made it on time, Niisan." Carla looked to her snow haired brother on her right.

"I honestly think our parents waited till they saw us arrive," Slade refuted.

"Hush, both of you the ceremony is starting," Tyson said from Carla's left.

'Always the straight faced one, Tyson.' Slade thought to himself.

"Wolves of the Pack, the time has come once again for our young to take their first test in becoming true assassins of our clan," the man on the podium spoke. He was a middle-aged man with jet black hair and deep brown almost black eyes. He stood taller than most others in the Pack, and in general. The Patriarch, as he was called, was dressed in a similar fashion to the ten-year old's except in place of the knives most of them sported, he held a tachi at his side. "Every year we take those who have reached ten years of age to fight Grimm in their first hunt. This year myself and all my sons and daughters who have already passed this ritual will be acting as the guardians. We will the ceremony to begin the hunt once my wife our Matriarch has said her piece," he continued gesturing to a small group of teens beside the platform.

"As eloquent as ever, Shade," the shorter faunus women replied.

"What did you expect, my dear. I don't do speeches. You certainly didn't marry me for my poetry," the Patriarch countered.

"True I married you because you seemed like a man who could give me many children, hence why we have thirteen of them," the Matriarch bit back.

"Huh," came the unintelligent answer from Shade. The adults all started laughing, as the teens beside the platform groaned at their parent's antics. Carla face palmed and Tyson smirked, Slade just sighed knowing his parents would get back on track in a moment.

The Matriarch stepped forward, "Okay Whelps, listen up today you will be attacking a Grimm nest that has popped up near the village. Once you have killed the last of the vile creatures, you will make your way home before midnight. Is that understood?"

"Yes mam," the children replied.

"Alright, I trust all of you are prepared. Guardians take your position at the gate." The teens stood on either side of the gate, five on either side with Shade standing in the middle. "Children get ready," the thirty kids that were heading out filed in between the teens and behind the Patriarch. Slade, Carla and Tyson lined up with their oldest brother Kyron.

The older Faunus looked at his youngest siblings, "How many Grimm you kids think you will kill?"

"A solid 20 at least. More if the nests are bigger than expected," Carla answered confidently.

"About the same as Carla, maybe a few more since I'm a better frontline fighter than her." Tyson shrugged.

"…"

"What about you Slade?" Kyron asked again.

"All of them," came the simple answer from the white-haired boy.

"What? You got your head in the clouds again little bro?" The older faunus asked.

"No, I'm just gonna kill every Grimm I see, so there is no point in counting."

"Damn, you're kind of scary kid. That's good it will help you as ana assassin."

The Matriarch stood to the side of the formation, "Everyone ready?" She waited until all the children and guardians nodded in agreement. "Alright then, begin!"

With that all the faunus going through the ceremony sprinted out of the gate leaving the village behind. Slade looked at the sky, 'Despite my confidence, I got a bad feeling about this.' Slade turned to his siblings running beside him, 'Oh well, we got this together the three of us can't be stopped.

A couple of hours later the group of wolves were arranged in a line just inside the trees on one side of a clearing. On the other side of the clearing was a cliff with a large cave at its base. There were a few Grimm milling about outside the cave about ten in all, but it appeared that there were more still inside.

"How are we going to draw them out?" the oldest teen, Shira, asked Shade.

"It would make sense for some of us to get the attention of the ones outside, but the question then becomes who do we send?" the Patriarch answered.

"I'll go," came then answer from behind the two leaders for the group. They turned to see Slade standing there, hands in his pockets looking bored.

"Are you sure?" his sister asked looking puzzled.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm bored and want to get started I already have a group ready to go anyways. We are all aiming for Buster class, so we are supposed to distract large numbers on enemies right. Let us do what we want to do. Also, I'll act as the bait since I have the Regen ability, with Tyson backing me up with his Reality Break," the young faunus explained.

"I still don't think that…" his sister began.

"Don't worry I got them, sis," Kyron dropped down from a tree crouching beside Slade. "I'll make sure they don't do anything stupid."

The Patriarch looked at his two sons, "Your job is to take down the ones outside the cave and draw the rest out got it nothing more."

"Roger, we have fourteen including us just don't take too long if things go south, Old Man."

"Your sister and I will be the first there."

The two boys went back to the group they had formed earlier. There were three other teens and nine of the children preparing to move. "So, I guess we are a go?" the female of the teens asked. She had blonde hair and red eyes, besides that she looked like an older version of Carla.

"Yes, Kara get everyone ready to move on my signal," Kyron commanded.

"Got it, everyone lineup in column of twos behind Slade and Tyson they are running Breakers let them get ahead before you move. Guardians post two on each side be ready to assist at any moment."

The children and teens took the positions as instructed. "Ready up front?" Came the call from the oldest faunus. Tyson and Slade looked at each other a silent conversation passing in a second, they both nodded to their brother. "Ready in the rear?" he asked the children and guardians at the back of the formation. They all nodded. "On my mark. Ready. GO!" Once the order was given the first two shot out into the clearing the small formation about twenty feet behind them.

"Brother."

"Yes, Tyson."

"You are sure about this right?"

"Would I have suggested it otherwise?"

"Yes."

"Ouch. Have some faith in me man, anyways they have spotted us." Slade said pointing at the Beowolves that were closing in then. "Let's get to killing."

The two boys drew their knives as they spread out let the Grimm pass between them, "Indraga!" came the shout from the other side of the beast as an inferno flared up and slammed into the monster's flank. The Beowolf howled in pain as the flames vanished. Slade jumped up landing on its shoulder stabbing it in the eye. He jumped down as the creature began to dissolve and rushed to his brother that was running around the target staying just out of reach. The other kids were in range now and began pairing of to attack the Grimm singling out creatures to take care of them more easily. The teams also joined in each taking a Grimm to themselves.

'Just a little bit more,' Slade thought. He jumped past Tyson, Slamming his shoulder into the Beowolves gut. As it stumbled back Slade moved to stand with his brother. "You good?"

"Yeah."

"Let's finish this thing and help the others then." Both boys rushed forward again zigzagging across the beast's path to confuse it. It lunged at them trying to catch at least one of the little pups that were taunting it. Once it as in the air both boys jumped up behind it their training kicking is as the brought tier blades down on the Grimm's neck like a pair of scissors, Killing it instantly.

The pair looked around and saw most were finishing their prey as well. "Hey Bro.

"Yes Slade?"

"We got first blood."

"Is that why you volunteered us for this?"

"Yep."

"You know Carla is probably pissed now. right?"

"Shit," Slade began to imagine the revenge his sister had planned for him since he had left her out of his little glory plan. "Let's make it through this first."

"Agreed." The brothers made their way to the group that was forming around their brother.

"Alright, now to draw the rest out of their hiding place. We need to be careful about this, or we will get swarmed and the others will not get here in time to help." Kyron said looking at the cave entrance behind them.

"So, no fire, Tyson," Kara stated.

"Awe, but I like fire," Tyson whined.

"What about smoke bombs?" one of the other children asked. "We could throw some into the cave the back away before the Grimm get out.

"That is not much different than just straight fire," Kara said.

"Smoke bombs have a time delay though, nice thinking kid," Kyron pointed out. He reached into the pouch at his belt ten small objects. "These ought to do the trick, now, who brought a lighter?"

"Even when they weren't supposed to," Kara added.

None of the children raised their hands, looking around for who would have broken the rules. Then Tyson and Slade raised their hands.

"Of course, you two did," Kara rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Well, sister I am a lighter," Tyson said holding a small flame in his hand.

"What's your excuse?" Kara asked Slade.

"Nothing, I just brought a lighter."

"Then you two are in charge of lighting the fuses. Everyone else grab a smoke bomb." Kyron directed. The eight children did as directed grabbing smoke bombs and moving closer to the entrance four on each side. Slade and Tyson took positions at the front of the lines to light the smoke bombs. Kara grabbed the last bomb from Kyron and stood at the end of one of the lines, Kyron at the other. "When I say go, get your bomb lit and throw it into the cave. When your done run to the center of the clearing and signal the others." The children nodded getting ready to move.

"Go!" Slade Flicked his lighter lighting the first girl's bomb, she threw it into the opening as far as she could as he went to light the next in line, sprinting to the center once she let go. This went until all ten bombs were in the caves. Slade, Tyson, and the four teens took off to join the rest. Just as they got a few feet away they heard a terrible roar echo out of the cave.

"RAAAWWWWWRRRRRRRRGH!"

"What the hell was that?! It sounded all most human!" Kara asked her brothers.

"Don't know don't care yet get to the center our father and sister might know. They are with the rest now." Kyron answered. Noticing the rest of the had met up with the advance group.

Just before they reached the rest they heard a voice that stopped them in their tracks. "Who dares wake me a King of Grimm from my rest."

The siblings turned around and saw a sight that made the teens blood run cold. They had heard of the legendary Grimm before but had thought them mere myth or an extinct species. It stood at about seven and a half feet tall standing on two legs and was humanoid in appearance. Its head was that of a goat and its arms ended in clawed fingers. The creature's feet were cloven hooves and its tail was forked ending in two spade shaped spikes. "I thought they were all dead," Kara said.

"What is it, Sis? Slade asked drawing his knife.

"It is a Lucifer type Grimm, Slade." Kyron answered placing himself protectively between the monster and his siblings. "We don't stand a chance."

 **A/N: This chapter was fun to write, but I just, wow, my plan for the direction I wanted this arc to take changed once I thought about the amount of time it would take, lol. Oh well that is part of writing I guess. So, how is Slade going to handle this little turn of events? How does everyone else die fighting just one Grimm? Well keep reading to find my friends. Also, if you guys have any questions about the events of previous chapters, PM me and I will try to answer without giving away too many spoilers.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: So, the second chapter of the Blooding this one was interesting to write to say the least. On to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 18: The Blooding Pt. 2**

" _What is it, Sis?" Slade asked drawing his knife._

" _It is a Lucifer type Grimm, Slade." Kyron answered placing himself protectively between the monster and his siblings. "We don't stand a chance."_

"What is a Lucifer type Grimm?" Tyson asked.

"A species of Grimm far over your heads," Kyron explained. "They are said to be some of the first Grimm created by the God of Darkness. Lucifer Grimm tend to be faster and stronger than most other Grimm and smarter than most people. Slade, Tyson, get back to the group. Leave this one to the guardians, if necessary you two will have to lead the other Whelps home."

Slade and Tyson looked at each other. As the other teens and their father joined the group. The Grimm across the clear was staring intently at the group of Faunus that had woken it up. "Interesting," it said in a raspy voice, "most of you are mere children. Easy prey."

"Do what your brother told you, you two. We will handle this beast there is no reason for you to risk your lives fighting a battle you can't win." Their father added stepping up next to Kyron.

At this point, the two boys decided what they were going to do. They turned and locked eyes with their sister and she instantly knew the plan. "Sorry Old Man, but we aren't here to just sit and watch," Slade said sprinting around his father and siblings Tyson close behind. "Tyson, boost."

Tyson nodded his hands glowing a deep black, "Agcella Rece." Tyson gestured towards the white-haired boy, Slade felt his body gain speed as he shot towards the monster in front of him.

He heard the protests of his father and siblings as they tried to stop the three younger faunus. Slade was about twenty feet from the Lucifer Grimm when it spoke again, "A child so eager to be eaten. Haha, this is almost too good."

"I'm not that easy to kill, Demon," Slade responded, jumping and punching the Grimm in the face. It didn't even flinch, the Grimm grabbed Slade's right holding him up. Slade struggled to free himself by kicking his capture in the face. 'Four seconds before Carla and Tyson catchup.'

"We will see," the Grimm smirked bringing up its other arm and trust it's claws into Slade's unarmored chest. He heard the screams of his family and friends as he was tossed aside. He knew his father, Carla and Tyson realized what he was doing. He felt someone catch him and move him away from the fight as his vision faded.

"Indraga Arclum!" Tyson shouted at the top of his lungs.

Slade felt the heat from the huge blast his brother created, and he heard the others engage the beast. "How long do you need, Niisan?" Carla asked.

"From this?" Slade felt his body with his aura. "Two minutes."

"Hurry this all ready looking bad," Carla said setting Slade down and running off to join the fight.

Slade let his consciousness fade into blackness as his body worked on repairing itself.

When he returned to the world of the living he shot up ready to rejoin the fight. As he took in the situation his face took on a look of shear horror. All around the clearing were the bodies of the children he had spent the past five years training and playing with in the village, as well as the bodies of most of siblings. He noticed that Tyson, Carla, his father, Kyron and Shira were still fighting the beast. As he made to rejoin the fight he saw motion to his right. Turning he saw Kara still alive if just barely, she was covered from head to toe in blood most of it appeared to be hers, if the missing arm was anything to go by. He ran to her, "Kara, what the hell happened to everyone?"

"Slade, don't worry about that you need to get Tyson and Carla, and run. The three of you need to get out of here. Get to the village and warn Mother."

"But I can…"

"No!" *cough* "GO!" She pushed him towards his siblings, "I know you never listen to what you're told but please just this once, do it." he looked at her and saw the desperation in her fading gaze.

"Got it. Moon guide you, Sis." He turned towards the fight and took off knowing that sister probably didn't hear him. 'You know full well I can't back down now Sis. This monster is dead.' A single tear rolled his cheek as he passed through the bodies of his fallen comrades. "Damnit."

The Grimm was currently fending off several copies of his father and Carla. Once he was close enough he jumped into the air behind the monster drawing his knife again, wondering how it hadn't fallen off when he'd been thrown. He came down his knife poised to stab the beast in the spine. The blow connected but instead of piercing the flesh and bone, it shattered. "Nice try kid," it said as it spun around slamming a clawed hand into Slade's side sending him flying again. "I'm surprised you survived earlier, don't worry I won't make that mistake again."

This time Slade corrected himself rolling to a stop next to Tyson. "Any ideas?" The white-haired Faunus asked his brother.

"None we are out classed, but if we try to run, it will just chase us down." The others joined to two boys, Shade and Carla releasing their copies for the moment.

"Any elemental weaknesses?"

"None that we have noticed." Shira stated.

"Great, that is just awesome."

"Just focus on killing it," Kyron said, looking at the Lucifer type Grimm. It seemed to be sizing up the remaining Faunus, gazing at them hungrily.

"Well I think I should properly introduce myself since you have all lasted this long. My name is Kyros. With that said, why don't we finish this little farce. I'm getting pretty hungry, and you are looking quite tasty my dear wolves," the Grimm bowed will introducing itself. As it straightened back to its full height smoke began pouring out of its skin. "Now die."

The Grimm charged and was met by Shade, his tachi slicing through the air and slamming down on the creature's head. Kyros twisted its head trapping the weapon in its horns. The Grimm then jerked its head away tearing the sword away from the Patriarch. Shade then kicked the Grimm in the leg as Kyron moved to the side of the beast and punched as hard as he could, firing the last of his aura into the Kyros' flank, collapsing to his knees as he felt the exhaustion kick in. It roared as it finally felt some pain from the faunus attacks. The monster turned on Kyron and struck, its clawed hand flying at the teens heart, while it kicked Shade away.

"NO!" in an instant Tyson appeared in front of Kyron taking the blow. The claws pierced the young faunus chest clean through.

Slade stood there for moment processing what had happened looking at his brother on the beast arm. 'So, this is what they felt when they saw me get stabbed.' He felt numb, he felt as if he had failed his friends and family. He was immortal they weren't, yet they reacted so easily, throwing their lives away for each other. Tyson met his gaze and smirked. He held his hand towards Slade, it glowed with his familiar black aura, "Take my power and break apart this horrible reality. Transen Rece," he said. With that a stream of black energy shot towards Slade, when it hit him, he felt his Aura increase and felt a foreign power fill his body. Slade began to focus on it, remembering how his brother had often used his abilities. Once the power had left Tyson's body he fell limp on the demon's arm.

"Damnit, you bastard!" Shira had seen enough. Her body began to glow as sparks of lighting roiled off her skin. She charged the beast, the energy focused around her fist, the beast turned towards her shaking Tyson's limp form of its arm. As Shira got close to the Grimm her silver eyes flashed causing it to freeze for a second, the Faunus woman capitalized on this by slamming her fist one after another into the beast pushing it back away from the others, "Thunra!" Shade joined in, his own body seeming to split into multiple versions of himself. Each attacking from a different direction.

"Looks like they have seen enough death today, and Tyson was just the final straw." Carla said as she helped Kyron to his feet. She looked just as exhausted as her brother.

"So, have I," Slade took a sprinters stance watching the fight waiting for the right moment. 'There.' "Agcella," Slade took off towards the three combatants, leaving a small crater where he had been standing.

"Wait, Slade!" The other two siblings shouted.

"Shira! Old Man! Clear the way!" They both turned back and saw Slade rocketing towards them at insane speeds. They both jumped out of the way as the younger boy shot past them. As he got within striking distance, his right hand began to glow with a silver light. "This is for my friends and family you damn monster! Indraga!" Slade's open palm ignited, and fire engulfed the beast. The creature howled in pain; the sound shaking the trees and disorienting the Faunus.

The creature shot its tail out of the flames and wrapped it around Slade's leg, yanking him up and throwing him away. He hit the ground hard, his breath getting knocked out of him, he also felt a few bones crack and break as he slid across ground eventually slamming into something semi-solid. As he got his breath back and used his aura to reset his bones. He looked to see what he had hit. It took him a second to recognize the mass of bloodied flesh beside him as the girl that would often sit next to him during meals at the training hall, "Tara, damn, I'm gonna kill this bastard." Slade stood up his Semblance having finished healing his injuries.

As he turned back to the fight he heard the scream that he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"ONIISAMA!"

The monster had somehow killed his father while Slade was healing, and now had Shira impaled on both of its hands. Then it ripped her in half. For probably the tenth time that day Slade felt his heart sink in his chest. The beast then turned on his exhausted brother and sister. "You're turn, you little snacks."

The beast shot forward towards the pair while Slade took off running to try and intercept the demon, but he had been thrown a couple hundred feet. A distance that he could have covered using his brothers powers, but in his panic, he forgot he had them. So, like the rest of the day so far, he had somehow been to slow. As the beast got close, Kyron threw Carla to the side and put his guard up only to have the demon tear into him in seconds due to his broken aura. The demon tore Kyron's head from his shoulders. "Ha-ha, this is to easy." The Kyros laughed turning to Carla as she collapsed to the ground her will giving out. "I'll kill you next then enjoy fighting that immortal brother of yours that should be fun. Slade felt his blood began to boil and steam began to rise from his skin as shot forward seeming to shatter the air itself as he sped towards his target.

"LIKE HELL!" came the response from the very pissed off Faunus, as Slade slammed himself into the Grimm. He felt his body began to burn as he wreathed himself in flames that gradually turned from the usual red and orange to a blinding silver. "You touch her and I'll tear you to ribbons with my bare hands if I have to. You aren't taking any more of my family away from me," Slade growled at the beast as he landed on all fours. "Better yet I'll devour you instead. That way you can't hurt anyone ever again."

"I like you kid, but you can't stop me from killing your little sister."

"What?"

"Look behind you."

Slade turned around, and saw the last thing he wanted to. The Grimm's tail was sticking out of the ground and was wrapped around Carla gagging her with one end the other's spike pressed against her throat. "No, don't. Fight me just let her go."

"I don't think so kid. I think that this will be more fun, if you have nothing holding you back." With that the demon slit Carla's throat with his tail and released her.

Slade caught her before she hit the ground, the flames vanishing as he moved holding, his hand over her throat to try and stop the bleeding. "No no no no. NO! Not you too."

"HAHAHAHAHA this is really fun; I'll let you say your goodbyes. Don't worry I'll wait."

"Niisan," Carla coughed out getting her brother's attention.

"Shut up, you nerd, save your strength. I'll get you out of this somehow," Slade racked his brain for any healing spells Tyson would have used but couldn't think of any as tears started to flow freely down his face.

"Niisan, take my power to, you can win if you do," *cough* "do it so you can live on and end this."

"No, I can't your gonna live and we are gonna go home together."

"Shut up, and do it you are gonna have to live for all of us. You have to keep moving forward."

"But."

"Do…It…"

Slade closed his eyes knowing that taking Carla's ower would erase her personality from her soul and add it to his own, as Tyson had done giving him his power. "Fine, I'll live for all of you… Transen," Slade said as he focused his energy in his hand and drawing her fading Aura to him. Slade saw a pure silver aura flow towards his hand and into his body. He watched as his sisters ragged breathing slowed and eventually stopped. her eyes closing and her body going limp in his arms. Tears still flowing freely he set her down and stood and turned towards the Grimm that was smirking at him. "Goodbye Carla, I'll live on. I'll end this, and I'll keep moving forward."

With that he took a step towards the monster the flames bursting to life around him once more. "You are going to die here monster. I'll make sure of that."

"Then let us battle, child."

"The name is Slade Grey-Wolf, but you can call me the Immortal."

 **A/N: That was a thing. I had a rough time making the story flow the way I would have wanted, but this is all before Slade became the bad ass he is now. So, we have yet to see what he is capable of with his new-found power. Next chapter how does Slade handle his battle with Kyros? Will I ever leave these Author Notes without a question? Probably not. See you guys later.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: What is this two chapters in a day. Well I started working on this one right after I posted the other chapter this morning and I just happened to get it finished in time. On to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 19: Birth of the Immortal**

 _With that he took a step towards the monster the flames bursting to life around him once more. "You are going to die here monster. I'll make sure of that."_

" _Then let us battle, child."_

" _The name is Slade Grey-Wolf, but you can call me the Immortal."_

"Argh," Slade grunted as he woke up again. He had lost track of time as he tried to kill to Grimm that had taken his family from him. All he knew was the sun was low in sky now and he had died a few dozen times, each time waking up to the smirking face of that damn monster. It seemed that every time his Aura faded and broke the beast would kill him and once his body repaired itself his Aura would be back in full force. Slade, with a thought set his body ablaze again. If nothing else this cycle had given him plenty of time to figure out how to properly use his brother's abilities. "Die you fucking demon!" Slade sped towards his opponent again and for the millionth time was blocked by the clawed hand of Kyros.

"Yes, all that hatred, you could be an eternal meal for me kid. That and your lust for my blood is almost amusing," the Grimm answered. Slade pushed on, his assault becoming a relentless flurry of super-heated punches and kicks crashing into the monster.

'There has to be a limit to this thing's power. What is it?' Slade thought as he aimed for any possible opening. Suddenly he felt the creatures arm give slightly under one of his blows. Then the beast pushed him away. 'Wait was that it? It pushed me away once I felt it's guard give. It must be tiring even if only slightly.' Slade smirked, "Looks like that thirst will be sated soon." Slade took brief notice of the moon rising over the horizon.

"Agcella Ult," Feeling the strain in his muscles he charged his enemy. He waited until the creature went to counter jumping onto the creature's arm and pivoting while focusing the flames around his left foot. He landed a vicious burning roundhouse kick into the creature's jaw, feeling the flesh and bone give, tearing and dislocating. The Grimm's lower jaw broke and hung limply from the monster's face.

Slade jumped back realizing what he had done. "It may take a thousand deaths to do it, but I will kill you." Slade felt his power surge, something clicked, what his brother and sister told him replayed in his mind. Slade closed his eyes for a moment.

' _Break apart this horrible reality.'_

' _Keep moving forward.'_

'If I can hurt this thing, that is all the hope I need. I know I can win now.' He felt his Aura surge again as the Grimm charged him having recovered from its shock at having been injured. Slade took a deep breathe calming his nerves and letting the monster close in on him, as it reared its arm back Slade focused his energy into his hands. 'Calm, serenity, balance, Mother Moon guide my soul,' eyes shooting open and ducking under the attack he unleashed a flurry of open palm strikes into the beast's flank where his brother had injured it earlier. Letting his Aura run rampant, he finally let lose giving into raw instinct. Slade let his body move to the rhythm of the battle stepping to the side with each of the creature's attacks. Countering with a precision that was uncharacteristic of the hotheaded boy.

As he moved, Kyros seemed to sense the change in Slade's pattern instead of the fury fueled attacks that had come from the young Faunus before. There was a calm almost nonchalance. Almost as if. "What… the hell…?" The monster tried to ask its jaw still hanging by only a thread of skin. "That is impossible."

Slade backed away from the monster looking at it with a determined look on his face. "I told you," Slade said his eyes flashing with an electric looking glow the silver flames had vanished, but there seemed to be more power roiling of him. "I would kill you, tear you limb from limb. Well, here we go." Slade vanished appearing right behind the Grimm, "Don't blink."

Kyros spun around to be met with silver eyes boring into its being. Slade punched the Grimm in the face ripping the last of the skin holding the creatures jaw on. Landing Slade kicked the creature in the knee breaking it. Kyros screamed in agony. "I'm not done yet," Slade said taking hold of the demon's arm, and broke it at the elbow. Grabbing Kyros by one of its horns, Slade pulled the beast down to eye level. "You will feel their pain," silver eyes flashing again Slade shaped his aura like a blade around his hand and stabbed the demon's shoulder. Kyros tried to break free of the boy's grasp, but the intensity in those silver eyes kept the Grimm paralyzed in fear.

Pushing down Slade used the advantage he had while it was still there. He pinned the Grimm to the ground and began tearing into the monster's chest, ripping at flesh and breaking bone, he found the heart pumping the black blood through the creature's veins. Grabbing hold of it with both hands, "Now die you damned monster." With those words Slade crushed the organ in his fists feeling the creature buck and jolt under him. Then without knowing why he was doing this he came to a decision that would ensure this beast would never hurt anyone again, "and be devoured, Transen!" Slade felt the Darkness from the Grimm enter his body fusing with his soul and corrupting his mind, but Slade managed to hold on to his sanity, forcing the creature's thoughts into the corner of his mind. He absorbed the entirety of the beast standing once it had dissolved into nothingness. Slade looked at the moon felling his battle rage drain from his body he saw that night had settled over the forest.

"What now?" He asked the empty space. "What do I do now?! They are all dead, I'm the only one left."

' _You could go kill the rest.'_

"Who said that?!" Slade said looking around frantically.

' _The Grimm you just absorbed into your mind.'_

"What I thought that I had you locked up."

' _You do I can't get out of your head without you letting me, but that doesn't mean I can't torment you from in here.'_

"If you're in my head then your opinions are not important." Slade noticed a glimmer in the moon light to his left he walked over to it and saw that it was his father's sword lying on the ground. The black blade shone in the silver light, Slade picked it up then made his way to his father's corpse. "I'm sorry, Old Man," Slade said as he moved his father's body to take the scabbard off and attached it to his belt. "I promise to bring some help so you all can have a proper burial." Slade then turned to forest and walked away from the scene of devastation. Disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

Two hours later just after midnight Slade came with in view of the village. He walked calmly up to the open gate seeing the group of adult Faunus waiting for the return of their children. His mother approached him. "My child, why are you alone? Have you been sent ahead because the others were delayed?" The rest of the adults waited with baited breath hoping that he wasn't the bearer of the worst news.

"No Mother, the rest are dead killed by a Lucifer type Grimm," there were gasps from most of the other adults at the news.

"What about the Grimm, Slade," asked the matriarch obviously disturbed by the news.

"Dead. I made sure of that before I left," Slade held his father sword out to his mother, "I also retrieved Father's sword as proof of his death, but as for the Grimm you will just have to trust me." Slade said obviously wishing to end the conversation.

"Keep the sword child, you have earned that much. As for the bodies, I will gather a team to go gather them. Get some rest, Son," She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad at least someone made it back."

"I think you are the only one, Mother." Slade retorted shocking everyone as he walked back to his home.

Then everything faded to black.

The darkness retreated from around the room eventually pooling back around Slade's feet before dissipating entirely. Slade looked at the other teens in the dorm the all sat there for a second seeming to regather their bearings. Nora and Ruby lacked their usual energy and in fact seemed to be on the verge of tears. Ren placed his hand on his partner's shoulder and waited patiently for the rest to speak. Weiss was staring blankly at the floor seemingly in a state shock. Blake had pooled her legs to her chest and seemed like she wanted to just hide in her books for a while. Pyrrha was sitting silently trying to take it all in. Jaune had tears slipping down his face no doubt thinking of how he would feel if all his sisters died and he could have done nothing to stop it. Yang was the one to break the silence.

"How the hell do you live with that? Watching most of your family and friends die in front of you. Then literally becoming possessed by a demon. That would drive me insane," Yang asked the assassin.

To everyone's surprise and near horror Slade started laughing at that, it wasn't a happy laugh, but one filled with pain and sorrow. When he calmed himself, Slade looked at Yang and said, "I never once told any of you I was in any way sane. I lived with that because it is the only way I can honor the memory of my family and friends. I lived with it, because when I woke up the next morning I vowed to become so strong that I wouldn't lose anyone I cared about ever again. I'm here today because I was cursed with the ability to not die, because my siblings gave me the power to win against all odds at the expense of their own life. It's unfair really."

"What is?" this time it was Ruby who spoke.

"That girl that the demon threw me into just before killing my father, Tara, her parents approached me the next day with a letter to me that she had them hold on to. She didn't want it getting destroyed during the fight I guess. It was a damned love letter. She was going to give it to me once we were done with the Blooding, but I ended up getting her killed because I couldn't just do what my father and older siblings told me."

"It's not your fault," Pyrrha tried to comfort the Faunus.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT, PYRRHA!" Slade shouted surprising everyone. "Saying that never helps I've heard it a million times over the years and I'm sick of it. I appreciate the sentiment, but I just don't care to hear it. It is my past, my mistakes, my burden." Slade took a deep breath settling down after his outburst. "Sorry, just don't say that."

"Ok," Pyrrha responded obviously stunned"

"Do any of you have any questions about that part of my past," Slade asked.

Weiss looked up from the floor, "So, you have the powers of your brother, sister and one of the most powerful Grimm in existence."

"Yep, you want to see? I won't do anything crazy just a small demonstration." The other teens nodded looking on as Slade's body seemed to split in two. Both halves solidified one having white hair and two silver eyes the other have black hair and red eyes, the black-haired Slade bowed and said, "Hello, I'm Kyros but all of you can just call me Slade's Shadow."

"This is the manifestation of all the darkness with in my soul, the monster I keep trapped in my mind. The same monster that killed my family," the white-haired Slade explained.

"Well my respect for you just went up," Yang said, "the fact you have the monster responsible for most of the pain in your life living in your head that is just, damn."

"Thank you," both Slade's said at once.

"Now, Shadow get back in my head."

"Awe, do I have to?"

The white-haired Slade's eyes flashed.

"Ok got it got it," both Slade's bodies merged back together. Slade's hair turned silver again and his right eye closed.

"Sigh, I'm Surprised he was so well behaved."

' _I heard that.'_

"Screw you, Shadow."

"Um, Slade." Ruby raised her hand nervously.

"Yes, Ruby."

"Why did your eyes just flash like that? I saw it happen with your sister and remember you doing it a couple times while you were fighting the Grimm then just now." Ruby asked looking very confused.

Slade looked at Ruby like she had just grown a second head, "You don't know what having silver eyes means do you?"

"No," Ruby said.

"Didn't you tell me your uncle was Qrow Branwen?" Slade asked.

Ruby and Yang both nodded.

"I'm going to regret calling that drunken bastard and telling him I'm on your team, but I need to talk to him before I explain that, ok?"

Ruby nodded seeming a little disappointed with the answer.

"If that's it with questions for now, I do have work to do this evening and it looks like I've killed enough time." Slade said looking out the window seeing the sun was just below the horizon. He then looked around the room and upon seeing that no one else wanted to question him he put his coat and cap back on and opened the window behind him. "In that case goodnight my friends."

"Wait Slade knows Uncle Qrow." Ruby asked after Slade left.

"It looks like it," Yang answered.

"That is funny considering he knows my sister as well," Weiss added.

At this Yang looked at Weiss with and smirk, "How screwed do you think Slade is when they figure out he is on our team?"

"Well since your father and uncle are both Huntsmen and my sister is a Specialist for the Atlesian military. Very," Weiss stated.

"Uh oh," Ruby said thinking about how her partner would handle the mess he was about to get himself into.

 **A/N: Well there you have it that is how Slade's family died and Shadow came into being. Also, is Slade gonna have to explain the story of the Silver eyed warriors to Ruby? How will he handle the approaching confrontation with Qrow and Winter? See, I told you I wasn't done with the questions. I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but we have reached 60 fav's and 100 followers we are growing slowly but surely. Thank you guys so much.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Just read the one at the end. Short chapter today. On to the story!**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 20: A Weird Reference**

" _Well since your father and uncle are both Huntsmen and my sister is a Specialist for the Atlesian military. Very," Weiss stated._

" _Uh oh," Ruby said thinking about how her partner would handle the mess he was about to get himself into._

Slade was walking down the streets of Vale after leaving his dorm. "Might as well get this over with before I meet the pipsqueak." He pulled out his scroll and selected Qrow's contact. The assassin slipped into and alley putting the scroll to his ear and waited as it rang. It rang a few times before a gruff voice answered the call.

"This had better be important Slade. I'm on a mission." Qrow spoke on the other end.

"Then I'll get to the point, you drunk bastard. Why doesn't Ruby know about the power of the Silver-eyed Warriors?" Slade asked not wasting any time.

"How do you know her name, Slade. I've been very careful to not mention my nieces' names to you or the Ice Queen." Qrow asked.

"I'm on the same team as both Ruby and Yang. The Ice Queen's sister is on our team as well as another girl that isn't related to anyone we know as far as I can tell," The faunus answered. "I'll tell you why I'm at Beacon later. For now, answer my question." He said wanting the answer from his friend.

"If Oz let you in to Beacon I guess I'll worry about that later. The short answer is for her own safety and because there has been no one around her to teach her." Qrow said.

"So, it was her mother who had the silver-eye trait?" the faunus asked.

"Yes."

"I'll teach her to use them. I'll explain what it means to be a Silver-eyed Warrior, but I will leave out the part about the gods. I won't tell them about the rest, not yet." Slade sighed, They don't need to get involved in our war."

"I agree, but Slade," Qrow said his voice growing more serious.

"Yes."

"We both know how our luck goes when we try to keep loved ones out of harms way. Please, if you are going to teach her watch out for them. Don't let your team end up like mine."

"Trust me Qrow, you and Winter know better than anyone that if anyone tries to mess with my friends, well you've seen the things I'm capable of and more than willing to do." Slade answered his tone matching Qrow's. "Bye Qrow. Be safe out there."

"You too."

With that Slade ended the call and stowed his scroll back in his pocket, 'Time to find Neo.' He left the alley and resumed walking to the meeting place. As he was walking he realized that in telling his story he had forgotten to eat. 'I wonder if she would mind getting a bite to eat but she can't be seen with me. You got any suggestions, Shadow?'

' _You could always transform into a look that no one would question,_ ' the demon said.

'There we go I knew there was a reason I kept you around.'

' _I thought it was because you didn't want me to kill anyone else.'_

'Something like that. Now what form to use?'

' _Well, first off a female would be best to hide your identity since only maybe six people know you can do that. Then on that looks nothing like you do usually do.'_

'What about that horse faunus girl no one has ever met her, so there is almost no way anyone could recognize her?'

' _That sounds good just be sure to explain to Neo the plan before you transform. Remember what happened last time you didn't tell someone then transformed?'_

'Yeah, yeah I know. Well we are here and a little early time to wait,' Slade found a place in the alley he was in to keep himself from being seen easily and sat down looking to all the world that he was asleep. After a few minutes heard a small tinkling of broken glass and looked to his right to see the petite assassin appear. "Hey Pipsqueak, how are you doing?" he said quietly.

She waved a little and walked up to him as he stood from his sitting position. She signed out a brief greeting, 'Hello, Slade.'

"You hungry? I haven't eaten much today, and I only need to meet you and one other contact. if we get some grub I can kill two birds with one stone," Slade suggested.

'I could eat, but we can't be seen together, or my cover will be blown. So, what are you gonna do?' Neo asked.

"You know how I can change my appearance slightly correct?"

'Yes, but most people who would recognize you can see through those illusions.'

"Well I can take it a lot further than mere illusions, Neo. Just watch," as he finished his body was cover n a pale silver glow and he shrunk down to only couple inches taller than Neo herself. When the glow faded Neo saw that not only had he shrunk but he was now a she. The woman standing in front of her had rainbow colored hair as well as an equine tail to match. She was wearing a white tee-shirt with a rainbow-colored lightning bolt on her chest, over this she had a blue jacket She also wore a purple skirt with black shorts underneath, and blue knee-high boots with rainbow socks sticking out the top. "Hello Neo, I'm Rain Dash nice to meet you."

'How did you?' Neo asked.

"You know how I've told you I've been to other worlds? Well, this is a form I picked up to help hide my identity here on Remnant." Slade or Rain explained.

'Ok, I'm confused,"

"Don't worry, you're not the only one; although, I can say I don't really do her personality justice. Oh well let's go eat, we have plenty to talk about."

Though two women walked through the streets Neo changing her hair to solid brown to make herself stand out less. Slade/Rain started messaging someone on her scroll while they walked, seeming to arrange a meeting with her other contact. "Ok, he knows we are on our way as healthy as I try to eat, the nachos at this place are totally awesome you should try some," he/she said turning to Neo.

'I'll think about it,' Neo answered still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her egotistical man mountain of a friend had just transformed himself into a seemingly innocent teenage girl that was barely taller than herself. 'Another reason to be on his side, you can never tell what he can do. It's as if he goes to sleep and wakes up with a new power each day.'

"Looks like we are here just across the street is our destination." Slade/Rain said.

Neo looked up and arched her eyebrow looking at her friend, 'Really we are going to eat here?'

"Yep, my other friend is inside. Let's go I actually want to get home at a decent time tonight."

Neo looked back up at the sign above the door they were about walk through in bright red neon were the word's "Junior's Club," 'I just hope he doesn't ask about his missing men.'

 **A/N: HAHA! Yes, I did just have Slade transform into Rainbow Dash from MLP. Honestly there is a reason for it and it is mostly to set up some jokes at Slade's expense later. Jeez pacing exposition is hard but all of it has a reason we just may not see it for a while. Question time I only have one this chapter. Do you guys want to see for action from current Slade in the next few chapters or do you want more story? I'm going to create a poll after this chapter is posted so please leave a response. Also for those who haven't seen it yet, I created a new story. It is a drunken marriage fic between Jaune and Reese from Team ARBN so if you want to give it a shot if not oh well it's your choice.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: So, I've noticed that my other story is a lot more popular than this one, but I will not be deterred. ON TO THE STORY!**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 21: Network**

 _Neo looked back up at the sign above the door they were about walk through in bright red neon were the words "Junior's Club," 'I just hope he doesn't ask about his missing men.'_

There was a line at the door as the two approached. Slade/Rain made her way to the front and looked at the bouncer, "Hey, I'm here to speak with Junior. He knows I'm coming." She smirked crossing her arms under her chest. "Also, this lovely lady here is with me," she said nodding towards Neo.

"Are you sure you're in the right place, little girl?" the grunt asked. "I don't think you're old enough to be talking to Junior."

"Of course, I am, allow me to show you my ID," Rain reached inside her jacket like she was reaching for a wallet. Suddenly, the guard was pressed up against the wall as Rain slammed her feet into it beside him to hold herself up to his face. She had a pistol pressed against his chin as she looked him in the eyes a huge grin on her face. "This good enough sir?" She asked her smile not fading. The grunt looked defiant for a second, then he remembered a girl half his size had a gun pointed at his throat and was smiling like he had said a funny joke.

"What the hell is going on out here?" a man wearing a white shirt a black vest, dress pants and a red tie said walking out of the door and seeing a rainbow haired girl holding one of his men at gun point. "I told you I would meet you at the door. So, why are you threatening him?"

"I'm not threatening him," Rain said innocently as she let the man go and dropped to the ground, "I was merely showing him my ID."

"That is not how you show ID, Boss," Junior stated. "Let's get inside so we can talk."

"Ok, ooh and I want some nachos, could you get some started for me?" Rain asked as they walked in, leaving a confused bouncer and line of people asking themselves what had just happened.

As the trio entered the club, Rain noticed that the place looked different than the last time she had been in the building. "I see you finally fixed the place up after that chick broke everything. It looks nice."

"Yeah, cost an arm and a leg too," Junior said as they walked up to the bar.

"Well, you never told me who she was, or what she looked like," Rain said as she and Neo sat down. "That can wait though. What do you have for me?"

Junior instructed one of his men to begin making the nachos for the faunus, then turned to the two women. "There is not much I can give you that you probably don't already know."

"Humor me."

"Well the White Fang has been raiding dust shops across the city. They seem to be trying to stock up for some attack. What or when that will happen no one knows. What I can tell you is that the Pack still seems to be keeping their heads low. None of the robberies seem to have been performed on the level that the Pack is capable of. They all were rough jobs done in the middle of the night and were very basic in their execution," Junior explained.

"That doesn't mean that the Pack isn't doing anything just that are very careful in the way they are doing it. They are probably dressing as White Fang members and acting carelessly. Neo what you got on that?" Rain asked the mute woman sitting next to her.

"Pretty much the same as Junior, just that the Pack is working as look outs and guards for the White Fang whenever they head out. They never actively participate in the jobs," Neo signed out. "They also know that you are prowling about and taking extra precautions to stay out of your sight. The backers know that if you get one good lead to sink your claws into you will have the whole organization on it's head in a couple of weeks at best."

"So, I was half right? This is getting ridiculous, I can't get into the meetings because the Pack will sniff me out, and I can't get any of them to tell me anything. The worst part is that I'm not trying to take them out, not yet. I want to make an example of them. I want to stop their plans in their tracks where the entire world will see," As she was saying this her face took on a darker look that had the two informants looking scare. At that moment the grunt returned with a plate of nachos and set it in front of the faunus. Her eyes instantly lit up, "Ooh awesome, time to eat," she took a chip and popped it into her mouth. She hummed her content at the flavor, resting her head on her hand, and leaning on the bar top. She picked up another one and offered one to Neo, "Come on try one."

Neo took it and ate it cautiously. Her eyes lit up and she nodded her head in approval. "These are good, Junior," the mute signed. "Rain, what do you mean by 'make an example of them?'"

"I mean that I want to take them down entirely, stop them in their tracks and force them from the shadows. I am going to make sure that no matter what, me and my own come out on top. I will make them regret fucking with my clan. I have an idea of their end game, but I can't just wait until they pull the trigger," the faunus said. "When I'm done with the White Fang and this Cinder Fall chick, well I'll just say that that is just step one in my plan."

"Wait step one?" Junior asked.

"There is bigger prey behind Mrs. Fall in this hunt. It is only a matter of time before everything is clear." Rain said her face darkening again as she munched on more of her nachos. "I may step off a bit and wait for them to take a big risk. I can't wait until their final move, but if I hit them at each major point then they will be less prepared to do what they wanna do."

Neo looked at Rain, "So, what is the plan right now?"

"Both of you keep you're eyes open, and keep me informed on anything you may hear. Especially you, Neo. I need any info on any major move the White Fang is making. Got it?" She looked at the two informants as they nodded their heads. "Good now Junior, tell me about this chick that tore the place up, while I finish my nachos."

"Well she was a classic bombshell blonde and fought using these shot gun gauntlets. She was very strong and towards the end of the fight her hair seemed to catch on fire," Junior told her.

'That sounds like Yang.'

' _Yep, we should talk to her,' Shadow said._

"I think I know her, Junior, I'll take care of it," Rain said. "Anyways I'm taking off, here a twenty for the nachos," she stood up and laid the lien on the counter. "Come on Neo."

Neo stood up and followed the faunus out of the club. 'What are you planning, Slade?' she thought.

Once outside the two women walked to and alley where there were no prying eyes on them. "Well Neo, I'm going to head back to the school I'll stay out of vale for a couple weeks to see what happens. Keep me posted." With that a glow surrounded the faunus as she transformed back into the large wolf Neo was more familiar with. "I'll keep in touch." Slade turned and walked into the shadows disappearing.

'I hope you are right about your plan working, Slade.' Neo thought as she disappeared into the night herself.

Slade reappeared in the dorm room he shared with the four young women on his team. 'I hope I'm making the right decisions here, Shadow.'

' _You are the most powerful being on the planet. What are you afraid of?'_

'Losing more of what I care about. What else would scare me you Grimm bastard.'

' _You mean your clan?'_

'My team as well. These girls have grown on me.'

' _You know what happens to people close to you, Slade.'_

'Yes, I know very well what happens,' Slade then got a shower and went to bed. His thoughts clouded with how to do what he needs to do.

 **A/N: This chapter was a bit of a strange one, but I just want to say that I appreciate all the support you guys have given me. Also, Happy Near Year everyone!**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Warning DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE YOU HAVE SEEN VOLUME 5 CHAPTER 11! Some spoilers are in this chapter so please read it after you have watched the episode. I already had the idea for the chapter before I watched the episode, and once I watched it I had to work it in. Again, do NOT read until you have watched Ch. 11.**

 **On to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Seriously last warning.**

 **Chapter 22: Dreams of Other Worlds**

' _My team as well. These girls have grown on me.'_

' _You know what happens to people close to you, Slade.' Shadow said._

' _Yes, I know very well what happens,' Slade then got a shower and went to bed. His thoughts clouded with how to do what he needs to do._

Weiss dodged an attack her movements feeling murky and not her own. Her opponent's face was blurry, but she could tell she was fighting a woman with tan skin and short brown hair. She didn't know how the fight started. She just felt like a passenger along for the ride. 'I can hear more fighting around me, but I can't tell who.' Weiss slammed into a pillar and looked up just in time to see her opponent attack her, slashing down with two deer horn knives. Weiss created a repulsion cliff and pushed herself away. Sliding to a stop Weiss created an ice wall to buy herself time and tried to summon her knight. 'Wait, since when can I summon?' as she watched the knight began crawling out of the glyph. Only to be destroyed as the woman she was fighting cut through it with lighting dust. She was then hit with one of the knives and was sent flying back.

"Don't think I'm going to let you take the easy way out," the woman said charging her again as Weiss recovered her weapon.

Weiss blocked a few shots and used a repulsion glyph up to throw her opponent behind her. As she tried to focus a glyph she took a shot to the back. Weiss spun around to face her attacker dancing around on her glyphs while reflecting more dust rounds. She managed to get a repulsion glyph under the woman and sent her flying into the air. Weiss tried once more to summon but her opponent got to her and grabbed Myrtenaster's hilt with her weapons, the woman fired four lasers of lighting dust into Weiss' stomach making her cry out. 'My voice doesn't even sound like my own," she thought briefly. A moment later she was blinded by a silver light illuminating the room. After which her opponent attacked her again Weiss tried to hold her off but was thrown across the room.

Weiss got up into a kneeling position barely able to stand. She heard a voice behind her scream then felt a stabbing pain in her stomach like she had been run through. Weiss looked down and saw a spear made of what looked like glass dust sticking out of her stomach just above her right hip. She tried to grab it but couldn't get her body to work. As the spear started to vanish Weiss felt her soul drift out of her body. The world around her faded to black. "…iss, ...ke u…" came a familiar voice out of the darkness.

"Slade?" she thought.

"Weiss, wake up. It's just a dream," came the voice again. Weiss eyes shot open and she was still looking at darkness for a moment she panicked and trashed around a bit before she was pinned down by her shoulders. "Shhhh, you will wake everyone else up," came Slade's voice, a small silver spark flashed from his eye revealing to the heiress that it was the faunus who was holding her shoulders.

"S-Slade?" she asked timidly, still shaken from her nightmare.

"Yes, it's me," he said letting go and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Are you ok? That seemed like a really rough dream."

Weiss shot up in bed and wrapped her arms around the faunus, surprising them both with her willingness to do so. Slade could feel her body still shaking as she tried to calm herself, "Out of everyone on our team of coarse it would be you to wake me up from bad dream."

"Heh, yes well that fact that you weren't doing much more that trashing around a bit and whining means I'm the only one you could have woken up," Slade said as he wrapped his arms around her and moved them both so that she was sitting sideways in his lap and he was further back on the bed sitting cross legged, while he waited for her to relax a little, "do you want you talk about it?"

"It was a bad dream. I just need to calm down," Weiss said.

"It didn't sound like 'just a dream,' Princess."

The heiress sighed, "I was fighting someone that I didn't even recognize. I was losing badly even though I somehow had skills that I'm not even close to mastering," Weiss then continued to tell Slade about the nightmare. When she was done Slade seemed to have a puzzled look on his face.

"Is it possible that she linked with another version of herself?" Slade whispered to himself.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Sorry, was talking to Shadow. From the way you described this woman and how she fought as well as where you were. It sounds like you somehow were witnessing the events surrounding an alternate version of yourself. That would explain why you felt like a passenger in your own body. You were just watching the fight not actually fighting," Slade explained his thought process.

"How could that even happen? It sounds like something you would read about in a fantasy novel," Weiss said pulling away from Slade enough to look him in the eyes but not enough to leave his embrace.

"So, does everything about my existence, Princess. I can assure you that alternate time lines and realities exist. I've been to a few of them and I've seen some people become aware of other versions of themselves temporarily before. So, it can happen," Slade said quietly hoping to remind the heiress they were not alone in the room. "Also, you could have manufactured it all because of today, so."

"What ever it was, it doesn't help the fact that today has well, changed my perspective of myself, from the sparing match with you, your story about your family, and this dream. It has all just made me feel like I am not good enough."

"Well you are not entirely wrong," Slade said getting a sour look from the heiress. "You have a long way to go before you are ready to be a huntress, but so does everyone else in this room. Hell, everyone in this school. You are fine, Weiss. You are in your first year at Beacon, and you are one of the smartest in the class. You have a lot to learn, but you study like your life depends on it, so I think you will be okay there. And as far as fighting well, you have one of the best fighters on the planet as your partner so all you need to do is ask. The only thing that I think you really need to focus on is just trying not to be such an Ice Princess all the time. K?" Slade said, a shit eating grin plastered on his face as he finished.

Weiss giggled at the little jab, again surprised by her own action. Maybe it was the shock of the nightmare still affecting her or the way Slade was trying to help, but at that moment she felt safer than she had in a while. She was still shaking slightly from her earlier breakdown but was for the most part ok now. 'What is this idiot doing to me?' she wondered as she pulled herself closer to him again. She could hear his heartbeat through his shirt and felt it's rhythm start to put her back to sleep. She wondered briefly if this sense of safety would disappear when Slade went back to his cot. "I will, if you do me a favor," Weiss said coming up with an idea that she thought she would regret if Yang found out. The heiress blushed as she thought of what the blonde might say.

"Haha, well what might that be?" Slade asked his smile taking on an air of amusement.

The heiress blushed harder and thought about how to word her request without giving the wrong idea. "Could you, um, cuddle with me tonight? J-Just for tonight to help keep the nightmares away," Weiss quickly added the last part embarrassed about asking such a silly question now that it was out of her mouth.

Slade looked surprised by the request his wolf ears standing on end and his tail flicking to one side as he recovered from his shock, "Uh, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I mean our team may think it is weird if they find out, but you are usually gone to work out by the time the rest of us are up. I also just think I would get back to sleep easier if you did."

"You know you sound like a child trying to convince their parent to let the sleep in their bed because they had a bad dream, right?"

Weiss' face burned as her blush grew even more, "You don't have to if you don't want to." She crossed her arms a turned her head away still making no move to get out of his lap.

"Tsundere," Slade whispered in her ear.

Weiss was sure her face was its own light source at this point, "It is a yes or no question, Slade."

"Well, if it will help you sleep, I won't refuse a chance to sleep on something besides my cot," he cracked another smile that made Weiss feel better about her request. Slade let out a soft yawn and patted Weiss' side, "I will need to lay down though. Can't sleep sitting up, well I can but I prefer not to."

"Ok," Weiss said as she moved out of Slade's lap, and he laid down on his back crawling under the covers. Once he was settled Weiss climbed under the covers herself. She laid her head on his chest and felt his arms wrap around her. She closed her eyes, "Good night, Slade. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Goodnight, Princess," Slade said barely above a whisper. Weiss let her body relax, and listened to Slade's heartbeat, letting it lull her to sleep.

 **A/N: Awe, how sweet is that? I finally started working in the ship, haha just took me twenty something chapters right. I really do love Weiss as a character, but I do realize I have put this version of her through the wringer, so I will try to be nicer to her in the next few chapters. Maybe. No promises.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ok, so, this chapter was fun. I worked on this one of and on since I posted the last chapter and well obviously this id the result. On to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 23: Trust**

 _Weiss closed her eyes, "Good night, Slade. Thank you."_

" _Your welcome. Goodnight, Princess," Slade said barely above a whisper. Weiss let her body relax, and listened to Slade's heartbeat, letting it lull her to sleep._

Weiss was warm. She knew she would need to get up soon to start her day, because she heard the rest of her team start to stir. The heiress, however, just could not bring herself to leave the source of the warmth. She heard one of her teammates giggle, she guessed it was Yang laughing at something Ruby had done. She groaned and pulled herself closer to the warmth.

"Hey you two, you comfy?" The brawler asked, confusing Weiss.

'What,' Weiss thought as she heard a groan just above her head. 'Uh-oh, don't tell me,' she opened her eyes and saw that she was still snuggled up to Slade from the night before. She shot up in the bed and turned to Yang, she saw that Ruby was leaning over the edge of her bed to see what was going on and Blake was watching from her own bed with a smirk. "I-I can explain," Weiss stammered, trying to think of a way to quickly explain why Slade was in bed with her.

"Well that's nice. The one time I wish Shadow had woken me up," Slade said from behind her. "Well I guess we aren't going to avoid the teasing from Yang, huh?"

"Nope," Weiss said, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Might as well just let her get it out of her system."

"Before she does I think we should stress that I'm not here for any romantic reason so get your head out of the gutter Blake," Slade said looking at the black-haired girl. "So, I'll leave you to explain, Princess, while I get dressed," as he said this Slade jumped out the other side of the bed, grabbed a uniform and sped in the bathroom.

"Did he really just do that?" Weiss asked her team mates as they all stared at the bathroom door.

"Yes, he did," Yang said. Then taking on a more sing song tone she turned back to the heiress, "So, why was he in the bed with you?"

"I had a bad dream, and he helped me calm down. So, I asked him to stay with me to see if that would help keep them from recurring, and he did," Weiss explained to the other females on her team. "I was just scared, and he was there to help. That is all," She turned her head blushing slightly, thinking of how she felt while he had held her.

"Well I still think there is more to it. You don't seem like the kind of girl who would ask a man to hold her just because she had a bad dream," Yang pointed out. "I also thought you weren't the biggest fan of faunus."

"You're right, I'm not, but something about Slade. I don't know. I just felt safer with him around," Weiss. "Besides he isn't the worst person to be snuggled up to."

"Well thanks for giving me that much, Princess," came Slade's voice from the bathroom as he walked out. "Your turn since our team seems to be really keen on getting in to our business. I think they shouldn't have a problem letting you go next."

"I agree, Slade," Weiss said standing, grabbing her clothes for the day and walked in to the bathroom.

Once she had shut the door Slade walked over to the desk beside his cot and sat down. "So, Yang, I hate to say this, but go for it."

"Really?" the brawler asked.

"Yep."

"Ok, so you trying to thaw out the Ice Queen, huh?" Yang asked looked at Slade with a smirk.

"What the fuck does any of this have to do with Winter?" Slade asked looking at Yang confused. "Oh right, you guys call Weiss the Ice Queen. That's the name I use for her older sister, so. To answer your question, Yang, no I was just trying help a teammate."

"That sounds like the same thing to me," Blake said from her bed.

Slade opened his mouth to retort but shut it as he thought about it for a second, "So it does. Oh well, if this helps her soften up a bit then that is fine. I just know what it's like to be haunted by your own mind."

"Oh… right… that," Yang said backing off a little. "Well, I think that I should just point out that. I ship it."

Slade's face actually turned a little red at this. The faunus cleared his throat, "I don't know what you mean, Miss Xiao Long."

"I think you two would look good as a couple, duh."

Slade narrowed his eyes at Yang, remembering how he had felt when he held Weiss the night before but forced those thoughts to the back of his mind. "That probably won't happen. I trust Weiss, but her family isn't exactly the most welcoming of Faunus, with her sister and possibly herself being the exceptions."

Weiss walked out of the bathroom in her uniform, "Who's next?"

Nodding at Slade's answer and not pushing the matter, Yang gathered up her uniform and walked over, "That would be me, be out in a bit."

"That didn't take long," Slade said arching a brow at his partner, "decide to go with the minimalist approach today?" Slade noticed she wasn't wearing as much makeup as she usually did and decided she could afford to do so more often.

"More like, I just want to get the day started. The quicker we are in class the quicker Yang will have something else to focus on," the fencer responded matching the assassin's expression.

"Fair enough, looks good btw," Slade said smirking as he stood up, "although it shows how pale your skin is. Almost like a doll." Weiss face turned a bright shade of red as he spoke. "HAHA! Let's go get some breakfast." With that said he walked out of the room and when Weiss had yet to leave he turned back and stuck his head in. "You coming Princess?"

"Y-Yes hold on," she grabbed her books for the first couple classes and walked out after him.

When the door closed behind them Blake stood from her bed and looked at Ruby. "Did you just see that?" she asked the young reaper.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Ruby asked looking at Blake with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Why did Weiss' face get so red when Slade told her she looked like a doll?"

Blake blinked at the team leader, "Wait, you didn't get that?" The team leader shook her head no, "Ask your sister I don't think I'm the person to answer that question. I'm going to go ahead and change since Slade is no longer in the room, ok."

"Alright I should get ready to," Ruby said hopping down from her bunk and grabbing her uniform.

The rest of the day went by like normal for the teens. Slade went and did his work out routine after classes taking the time to practice his swordsmanship. He wore training weights that simulated wearing two sets of his usual armor. He went through the normal drills starting with the basics and as each drill ended he slid into the next his feet began to slide across the floor of the training room as his blade cut through the air. The steps of his dance slowly got more and more complicated. He spared with an enemy only he could see, a mirror of himself, the same in every way. As time wore on, his arms and legs tired and his breathing got heavier, but years of discipline and training allowed him to maintain the pace he had set for himself using his aura to relax the tension of muscles and joints that locked up or became to exhausted. He let time flow around him losing himself to the beat, His mind focused only on the constructed opponent that moved and reacted the same way he would allowing him to see exploits in his fighting style. Many he was already aware of, they had been left there as bait for adversaries to take advantage of drawing them into his range. The few that he noticed that needed to be worked out were ones he had picked up as bad habits years ago and had worked on at least minimizing them. The assassin only stopped when his scroll went off signaling the two-hour time limit.

He turned to the side of the room where he had left his water bottle and a towel with his scroll. There he saw Blake sitting reading a book, presumably waiting for him. He walked up to her summoning the scabbard to his sword and sheathing the blade sending it back to his locker once it was secure. "Hey Blake, what's up?" He took off the training weights to allow himself more freedom of movement.

The secret faunus looked up at him as he began to run through some cool down stretches. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"How can you so easily trust Weiss?"

"You don't?" Slade said looking up from his stretches.

"Not really, I mean," Blake wiggled her ears under her bow.

"Gotcha, well it's a simple answer really. She isn't her father," Slade said, focusing back on his stretches.

Blake waited for him to explain but when he didn't she got confused, "That doesn't tell me much."

"I know her older sister remember. I also have done jobs for Jacques Schnee. I've heard stories about their family life and have personal experience with her father. So, I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. Until she proves me wrong I'll trust her. It's that simple," the assassin said as he finished his stretches and sat besides the cat faunus and took a few swallows from his water bottle.

"For an assassin you are awfully trusting," Blake countered.

"You say that, but of everyone on our team, you are the one I trust the least Blake. I'm trusting of Weiss because I know her situation, and I see that she is trying. The sisters are as squeaky clean as any one on our team can get. I'm a killer and you are a former terrorist," the wolf faunus said casting a hard look at the shocked ravenette.

"How did you?" Blake questioned, looking around the room to confirm that they were still alone.

"I did back ground checks on all of you during the first week of school. I found info on the rest of team easily in the school's system. However, the only info I found on you was the info on your application to take the entrance exams. The info that gave me was enough, because on it you put your parent's names. Ghira and Kali Belladonna. The chieftain of Menagerie and his wife whose daughter disappeared to fight in the White Fang."

Blake paled at how much Slade had put together about her. "So, how does that make me untrustworthy?" she asked still shaken.

"Hmmm, how could I not really trust a, at least former, member of the group to which I'm a sworn enemy?" Slade sighed, his face softening. "Listen I know you are no longer a member if you were I would have caught you slipping them information by now. I was just putting out there that I'm more aware of what our team is like than you think. I understand the reasons for secrecy but if you can't be honest with those closest to you how can they ever truly trust you."

"You know why I can't tell them," Blake said looking down.

"Can't or won't?"

She looked at him her eyes narrowing, "Stop trying to turn this on me, Slade." Blake stood up and turned to the silver haired boy, "I don't think you are the person who should be lecturing me about keeping secrets. We still only know the bare minimum about you."

"But, am I keeping those secrets because of I'm afraid of what other people will think, or because I don't want anyone hurt because of that knowledge?" Slade said making no move to get up.

"…" Blake looked at Slade. She looked like she was debating yelling him for not understanding what she was trying to say, or whether there might be some truth to his words. "You don't understand what the White Fang has been through." Blake said as she turned and walked away from Slade.

"I understand more than you know, Blake. You can't run from the truth forever and the longer you do the more it will hurt in the end."

' _Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?'_

'Yes, I'm just trying to save her from that mistake,' Slade shot back to the voice in his head.

' _You can't save everyone, Slade. Not even I have to remind you of that surely.'_

'Won't stop me from trying.'

 **A/N: I just kind of let the previous chapter go to its logical conclusion here. I'm trying to let Slade's character reveal itself through these small interactions and sorry if it feels a little all over the place for now. It will make sense later. Also, what do you guys think about Blake and Slade's little back and forth this chapter? Very Cat and Dog am I right? I'll see myself out.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello again, on to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 24: Sliver eyes**

' _You can't save everyone, Slade. Not even I have to remind you of that, surely.'_

' _Won't stop me from trying.' Slade said back to the Grimm._

Slade killed a few minutes taking his time to walk back to his dorm when he finally got back he knocked on the door, "Everyone decent in there?" He waited for an answer from one of his teammates.

"Yeah," came the response of Ruby from inside the room.

Slade opened the door and walked in looking around to see that his team seemed to be taking it easy today. "What is it a lazy day or something?" Slade asked looking at the four girls.

"I've already completed most of my studies," Weiss said her usual cold edge back in her voice. "That, and I'm already two weeks of the syllabus so a small break for tonight won't hurt," she added as she looked up from her scroll.

Slade nodded his head as he turned towards the two sisters sitting in the floor playing video games, "What about you two?"

"Just kicking Ruby's butt." Yang said as she knocked out Ruby's character.

"Not fair, you cheated Yang!" Ruby cried out pushing her sister.

"So, nothing new," Slade sided as the two sisters started a new match to test if Yang had cheated or not. He turned to his last team mate, seeing Blake was on her bed staring at him over her book. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, I'm going to get a shower," Slade said going to get his sleepwear and then walked into the bathroom. As he closed the door and got undressed Slade turned on the water to warm it up. Undoing his warrior braid, he stepped into the shower letting the warm water pour over his body, he sighed. 'This is nice, but I can't enjoy this for too long.' Quickly he finished washing himself off and stepped out. He dried himself and got dressed leaving his hair out of its braid, as he opened the door to the bathroom he looked around and saw his teammates still were he had left them.

"Hey, Ruby," Slade said getting the young reaper's attention.

"Yes, Slade?" Ruby turning to her partner.

"I think now would be a good time to discuss the silver eyes trait."

"Oh, so you talked to Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, I'm surprised he didn't threaten to kill me honestly; however, I think I should mention I am more worried about Winter," Slade admitted grabbing a chair from the other desk and straddling the chair, leaning forward to rest his arms on the back of the chair. "So, let's see, first I guess I should explain to you that there is no guarantee that your trait is the same as my own because the way the Pack looks at it, it is part of our religion, yet we have no idea how humans came to possess the trait." Slade glanced down at his team leader as she stared back at him waiting patiently. "The Pack teaches that the silver eyes are born from the blessings of the Moon Goddess Luthia, when she created us to fight the Grimm. Our origin is not connected to the other faunus or humanity in general, we were placed here with the sole purpose of keeping the world's balance intact. So, she gave the most powerful of her Pack the ability to strike fear into the creatures that feed off it. The Silver Eyes. With the right training and mindset single glance can slay lesser Grimm and the larger ones are rendered motionless for a time.

"For a long time, the Pack were the only ones that possessed the trait, all members of the pack can pass it on, but at some point, others began show it. Some humans, some faunus, we didn't understand it but we welcomed these warriors as our own; believing them to be blessed by the Goddess just like we were. Unfortunately, while we may have been right about the blessing. The Goddess did nothing to protect the warriors they often died young and amidst the bodies of hundreds of or thousands of Grimm. Slowly the number of people outside the Pack began to decrease just as quickly as it had risen, at least that is what our history tells us. Up until about thirty years ago we tried to keep records of everyone that still possessed the silver eyed trait, the last name we had was a woman by the name of Valka Hawthorn. We lost track of her after she contacted us saying she was going underground to protect those she cared about. So, we respected her wishes and backed off. You with me so far, Ruby?" Slade said glancing at his partner again.

"Yes, I think but what does this have to do with my eyes?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"Because I need you to understand before I start teaching you, that learning to use this skill will put your life at risk. Even in the Pack there are very few people with the trait, of the active assassins there are only ten, including my mother and myself, with the silver eyes trait. While that may seem like a lot compared to me and you, remember as far as I know that basically means that there are only eleven people on the planet with the trait. All of which, apart from you, are trained _killers,_ not fighters, _killers_. Death is par for the course, Ruby." Slade said his voice growing serious trying to explain why this was important.

"Oh, well will it help me fight Grimm?" Ruby asked again looking at the assassin as he sat in the chair above her. The rest of the team was watching the exchange, noticing how Slade seemed to be very patient with his explanation.

"It will if you learn how to use it properly. However, doing so is difficult and dangerous in and of itself. I unlocked the silver eye trait the same day I unlocked my Immortality. In the Pack we typically start training with the ability after the Blooding. I was the exception, when I was about seven I think, I went exploring outside the village one day. I was mad at my sibling for unlocking their semblances while I still hadn't unlocked mine, stupid I know, but I was young so their I went. I ran into an Ursa that was to close to the village. I knew I was fast enough to out run it, so I drew my knife and waited. When it charged me, I tried to duck under the blow and strike at its throat. Man, I sucked at fighting back then. The Ursa buried its claws into my chest and pinned me down. I was bleeding most of my ribs were broken, and well, I got pissed. I took all my anger and frustration and just screamed feeling my eyes burn and everything went white." Slade paused thinking about what had happened.

"So, what happened?" Weiss asked.

Slade's ears perked up for a second, "Sorry, I woke up about ten minutes later with no injuries and a really bloody shirt as some of the guards on duty were looking at me stunned. Basically, I had somehow just destroyed the Grimm and then my body healed itself that simple. My mom began training me to use the silver eye trait soon after and the rest is history." Slade finished his story.

"Dude do you have any stories that aren't kinda depressing?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I do just none have been relevant. Do you want to hear about how I met Weiss' sister?"

"Maybe later."

"Cool," Slade said looking back to Ruby. "Do you understand why this is not exactly a safe ability to learn. It can safe your life in a pinch, but just knowing it can put you in danger. There are those that want everyone with silver eyes dead. You unlock this ability and use it you will be at risk."

"Well I have you guys to watch my back, right?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

Slade couldn't hold it in, "Hahahaha, I'm sorry, Ruby. Never lose that innocence, please. There will be times that we can't have your back. Especially me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not here to be a huntsman, Ruby. I'm here because I had nowhere else to go. There is a good chance that after my little war with the White Fang is over, I'm going to disappear back into the shadows of this world. At that point there might be times I could work with y'all, but I could also pop up as your enemy. Just ask your uncle how it works."

"Oh."

"But until then, yes, I guess I got you back," Slade said placing his hand on her head.

Ruby cheered up a little bit at this, "So what are you going do tonight?"

"Why do you want to know, Red?" Slade said smirking as Ruby blushed at his implication. "I'm going to Organize some intel for Ozpin, basically everything I've found out the past couple weeks. Then go to bed." Slade stood up and took the chair back over to the desk next to his cot.

Yang smirked at this, "Will you be joining Weiss again or will you be back on the cot?"

Slade started laughing as Weiss blushed turning to the brawler, "Yang!"

Slade looked back at the blonde as he sat down at the desk, "Depends on if she wants me to join her or not."

Weiss whipped around on the faunus, "Slade!"

"Yes dear?" the assassin said smirking at the heiress.

"Just do your work," Weiss said turning to the dresser she shared with Ruby. Weiss grabbed her sleep clothes, "I'm going to get a shower."

As she entered the restroom Slade turned back to Yang, "I guess that means no."

Yang and Ruby bust out laughing as Blake just smirked behind her book. "Good job, Slade," the brawler said.

"I'm going to do my work now," Slade said as he turned to the desk. He did end up on the cot that night.

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think? Sigh, I keep thinking that I'm going to start the Jaundice arc. This is hopefully the last chapter before I do thank you guys.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Finally! The Jaunedice Arc holy crap I never thought I would get here. On to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 25: Jaunedice pt. 1**

 _Yang and Ruby busted out laughing, as Blake just smirked behind her book. "Good job, Slade," the brawler said._

" _Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to do my work now," Slade said as he turned to the desk. He did end up on the cot that night._

The next few weeks went by normally for Team RWWBY. They went through their classes, everyone on the team keeping high marks with Slade's being the lowest due to his carefree attitude to all the material. The teens currently found themselves in Combat class with Professor Goodwitch. They were sitting next to NPR watching Jaune fight Cardin Winchester. "This is bad, Jaune is going to lose," Slade observed.

Weiss nodded her head, "He isn't watching his Aura. Jaune should be holding a defensive stance instead of charging like he is."

"He needs some training, or this is just going to get worse. He already had some bad habits that could get him killed in the field when he got here," Slade said. "Hell, if he keeps this up he may not even make it there."

The rest of the group watched as Jaune was thrown back dropping his shield. He stood up and charged at Cardin switching to a two-handed grip on his sword. Jaune swung an overhead strike, that was blocked with Cardin's mace handle. Cardin said something to Jaune as he pressed back against the knight's attack. When Jaune responded Cardin kneed him in the gut causing him to collapse. Cardin wound up to strike down on Jaune with his mace as the buzzer went off.

"That's enough," Professor Goodwitch announced as she walked up from the back of the stage. "Students as you can see Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel this would mean that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." She then turned to Jaune, "Mr. Arc it's been weeks now. Please, refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging you're Aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by our resident Lone Wolf, now would we?"

"Hey," Slade objected. "It was one time, one time."

"It would be fitting for a freak and a loser," Cardin said.

"Yo, Fuckface," Slade said addressing Cardin. "The proper term for me is Demon, and last I checked you were the biggest loser in the room."

"Why you," Cardin snarled.

"Mr. Winchester I would suggest you not aggravate the one man in the room capable of ripping reality itself apart," the professor interjected. "Before you ask why, I've seen what he can do to people when he is angry. It is not something you want to be on the receiving end of, and Slade please refrain of egging on other students into fights they cannot win."

"Awe, Glynda. Why did you have to ruin my fun?" Slade said pouting as he leaned back against the bleachers, "But, I guess I did say I wouldn't hurt the other students, so. Meh."

"You are horrible, Slade," Weiss said looking at him as the bell rang.

"Maybe but the class is over, so we don't have to continue this conversation. I'm going to get dinner, so I can relax the rest of the afternoon," Slade said standing and walking out of the room.

"Why did I agree to let him in," Glynda said pinching the bridge of her nose as the students left her classroom.

* * *

Teams RWWBY and JNPR were sitting in the cafeteria listening to Nora tell a story about Ursai while Ren corrected her about it being Beowolves. Blake was reading her book, while Yang and Slade listened to the story with rapt attention (Yang genuinely impressed with Slade admiring Nora's energy). Weiss was filing her nails with Ruby and Pyrrha watching a depressed Jaune play with his food.

"Urgh, she's been having this dream for nearly a month now," Ren said sighing, after Nora finished her story.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, "Jaune are you ok?"

"Huh," Jaune started, "Oh yeah, why?"

"It's just that you seem a little… Not ok," Ruby said. Slade's eyes cut to his friend briefly as he went back to eating his dinner.

"What? Guys I'm fine," Jaune said looking around the table. "Seriously, look," he said giving a thumb up and a fake smile.

They all hear laughing at the next table over and turn to see team CRDL picking on a rabbit Faunus girl. "Jaune," Pyrrha said turning back to the knight, "Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school."

"Who, Cardin Winchester? Haa, he just likes to mess around, you know practical jokes."

"He's a bully," Ruby said looking angry.

"Yeah Jaune, a prank is putting an angry dragon hatchling in a goddess' bedroom while she is sleeping. Not the bullshit that Cardin is putting you through," Slade said eyeing Jaune from down the table.

"How do you know this?" Yang said turning to Slade.

"Not important," Slade responded.

"Ooookaay," Yang said looking at Slade suspiciously.

"I get bored and prank gods for entertainment when I have down time, ok. Back to Jaune's problem because that is the important thing here," Slade answered gesturing to the knight.

"Guys please, name one time he's bullied me," Jaune said.

"He has knocked your books out of your hands several times, while you were going from class to class," Slade started.

"He trapped in the doorway for Combat class using your shield," Ren said calmly.

"And on the first day of school he trapped you in one of the lockers and activated it." Pyrrha finished.

"I didn't land far from the school," the knight argued.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask."

"Oo we'll break his legs!" Nora said jumping up and flexing.

"Or slit his throat," Slade added as he smirked, black miasma drifting off his body for a moment as he shifted his gaze to the four bullies. At least until Weiss elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow, oh, right, no killing students. Fucking hell."

"Guys, it's fine really. I mean its not like he's just a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

"Ow! That hurts!" came a cry from the Faunus girl, as team CRDL started laughing. The all turned and saw that Cardin was pulling on one of the girl's ears. "Please stop."

Slade growled his eye narrowing, "But, maybe a broken leg can be arranged."

"See, I told you they were real," Cardin said to his friends.

"What a freak," Russel said as the others laughed at the display.

The girl then managed to pull her ear out of Cardin's grasp. She then turned and walked quickly away hiding her face. "Atrocious, I can't stand people like him," Pyrrha said scowling.

"He's not the only one," Blake added.

Yang leaned on her arm, "It must be hard to be a Faunus."

"Depends on who you ask, Yang, some have it worse than others," Slade said staring Cardin down. "It's unfortunate that racism is a thing in every world."

While Slade was speaking Jaune walked away dejected. Pyrrha, Ruby and even Weiss watched him leave.

Slade saw Cardin smirking at Jaune's back, 'Watch yourself Jaune this guy is trouble,' The assassin thought to himself.

' _Yes, and he needs to be taught a lesson, right Slade?'_ Shadow sneered in Slade's head.

'He does but let's wait for a more appropriate moment to step in. Right now, this is Jaune's fight,' Slade answered the Grimm.

' _For once we agree.'_

* * *

The next morning in Oobleck's class, the doctor was talking about the Faunus war. Slade was leaned back in his chair next to Weiss listening to the lecture. "The repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day. Now, have any among you ever been subjugated or discriminated against because of your Faunus heritage." A few students, including Slade, raised their hands. The rabbit Faunus girl from the day before looked hesitant at first but raised her hand as well. "Dreadful simply dreadful. Remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence."

"Like the Pack and White Fang," Slade said casually.

"Yes, yes. Now can any of you young scholars tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Weiss raised her hand nearly hitting Slade in her haste, "Yes."

"The battle of Fort Castle," Weiss said confidently.

"Precisely, and who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Legoom's force's?"

"Hey," Jaune said waking up, after Cardin flicked a piece of paper at him.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class excellent, excellent. What is the answer?" Oobleck said getting in Jaune's face.

"Uh, the answer is," he looked around the professor to Pyrrha who was trying to give him the answer through gestures. "Binoculars!" The rest of the class started laughing as Slade and Pyrrha facepalmed.

"One of us needs to help that poor boy." Slade said under his breath.

"Very funny Mr. Arc. Cardin perhaps you would like to share your thought on the subject?"

"Well I know it is a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier," Cardin said leaning back in his chair.

"So, is that how you got in to Beacon little birdie?" Slade said smirking.

"You are not the most open minded of individuals are you Cardin?" Pyrrha asked turning to the bully.

"What you got a problem?" Cardin asked.

"No, I have the answer," Pyrrha said. "It's night vision, many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect vision in the dark."

"General Legoom was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps, if he had payed attention in class he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure." Blake added, looking at Cardin. The bully stood up looking to challenge the girls that had made a fool of him.

"Mr. Winchester please take your seat. You and Mr. Arc can see me after class for additional readings. Now moving on."

* * *

After the class Slade and his friends walked out of the room. The assassin looked around trying to find one of the other students leaving the class, 'Where is she?' He spotted a pair of rabbit ears sticking out from the crowd, "Hey guys I'll catch up in the next class. I got something to take care of."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"I just want to talk to that rabbit girl. Believe it or not I know what that level of discrimination feels like." Slade said walking away from his team and catching up to the brunette. "Hey there, Ms. Rabbit," Slade called to get her attention, "sorry I don't know your name, but I'm Slade. I just want to talk." he added when he noticed her flinch.

"Oh ok," she whispered, the girls rabbit ears drooping.

"Are you scared of me?" Slade asked noticing her reaction.

"A little, you are the first year that was part of a clan of assassins, right? Also, you are a wolf," she said as she began walking again.

Slade sighed, "Yes to both there, little rabbit, so I get it. By the way, can I get your name, so I can stop being a racist jackass when referring to you?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Velvet Scarlatina."

"Nice to meet you Velvet. So, I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday. That wasn't right, what Cardin and his team did to you. I just want to say I'm sorry for not stepping in and breaking that retard's arm."

"That would only prove him right about Faunus being monsters," Velvet said clutching her books to her chest.

"If anyone at this school is a monster Velvet, it is me. I'm a literal wolf in sheep's clothing. So, if he starts that shit again and I'm around don't hesitate to get me involved. You seem like a nice person who doesn't want to hurt others, so let the guy who kills for a living teach the assholes of the world a lesson," Slade said laying out his reason for approaching the young huntress.

"Well," Velvet said smiling nervously, "You may have to get in line behind my teammates. My team leader threatened to kill him if he ever messed with me again."

"Then I'll have to teach your team how to dispose of a body. Who is your team leader anyway?" Slade said looking down and the shorter Faunus.

"She's right over there, with my other team mates," Velvet said pointing to a girl wearing a beret and sun glasses with her uniform standing next to a man just larger than Slade, and another boy with darker skin leaning against a wall.

"Wait is that?" Slade began to ask as the girl Velvet had pointed out turned towards them and waved.

"Hey Velvet, what took you so…" she drifted off as she noticed Slade.

"Fuck me," Slade said pinching the bridge of his nose, as Shadow started laughing in his head. "Hello Coco, how have you been?"

"Hello, Slade, I've been doing well. What about you?" Coco asked.

"I've been better since you know I'm here and not allowed to do my job. Stupid rules," Slade said looking down at the fashionista. "Still wearing beret huh?"

"At least it matches the uniform better than your flat cap."

"Fair enough," he looked at the rest of Coco's team who were all staring at him. "I think your team is confused as to what's going on."

"Yes, we are," came the response for the larger man.

"Oh, right introductions," Coco said, "Slade these are my teammates, the big guy is Yatsuhashi Daichi, and the blind one is Fox Alistair, it looks like you have already met my sweet little Bun-bun."

"Wait, Bun-bun?"

"Yep, Velvet is my girlfriend."

"I'm sensing a pattern here," Slade said.

"Shut up, and everyone this is Slade Greywolf…"

"Last name is Lone-wolf now, I'll explain later."

"Ok, well Slade Lone-wolf my ex-boyfriend and the reason I said I knew how to hide a dead body last night." Coco finished the introductions. Slade and Coco watched as her team went from confused to surprise to outright shocked.

"WHAT!" all three shouted at once.

"Yeah this is going to be fun I'll talk to you guys later, I got to get to class," Slade said dismissing himself. 'Shadow could you stop laughing please.' Slade said as he walked away.

' _Oh no, you are not living this one down.'_

 **A/N: I'm back! Ok, the last couple of weeks I've just been in a foul mood, but I am finally feeling better so I'm gonna try and have the next chapter of my drunken marriage fic out next week. And for those who haven't seen it, yet I have a poll out for new story ideas they are all Drunken marriage, but hey give it a look and vote if you want.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Ok everyone, I'm back with another chapter, and I think I should point out that this story is primarily through the eyes of Slade, so for now so we will only see his point of view. Please keep that in mind while reading this chapter. On to the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 26: Jaundice Pt. 2 Catching Up**

" _WHAT!" all three shouted at once._

" _Yeah this is going to be fun I'll talk to you guys later, I got to get to class," Slade said dismissing himself. 'Shadow could you stop laughing please.' Slade said as he walked away._

' _Oh no, you are not living this one down.'_

Slade was walking back to his dorm with his team after another one of Port's long stories. "I thought that would never end," Yang said stretching.

"I've heard that one before, I think," Slade commented.

"Really? I think it was rather informative, especially the part where he detailed his fight with the Taijitu," Weiss said looking at the two muscle heads, "though, the story does sound rather embellished."

"Probably, I doubt he actually threw an Ursa a hundred feet in the air," Blake added.

"Yeah, Peter is strong, but I doubt he is _that_ strong," Slade said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, at least it's Thursday, so we just have one more day this week!" Ruby declared her signature smile showing her excitement. "I love it when we end a week on combat practice."

"You just love seeing everyone's weapons," her big sister pointed out.

"Yang!" Ruby looked at her sister blushing slightly, "I can't help that I'm a gun nut."

"Remind me if I ever patch things up with the Pack, to introduce you to my Striker. She is obsessed with weapons and I'm sure you two could spend hours talking about every little detail about your guns," Slade sighed smiling at his team leader's energy.

Weiss opened the door to their dorm, "It would at least give me some time to study." The heiress smirked, "Ruby tends to be over my shoulder whenever I am working."

The others on the team started to giggle as they entered to room. "Considering our occupation, it is not necessarily a bad thing," Blake pointed out.

"That's true, Chelsie was the one that usually planned what gear we needed for each job, since I was often busy with other things around the village," Slade said thoughtfully sitting in a chair at the desk loosening his tie enough to be able to breathe comfortably. The rest of the team started going through their evening routines, the sisters taking some time to play a round or two of their fighting game before starting their homework, and Blake settling on her bed to read.

"Who is Chelsie?" Weiss asked as she pulled out her notebook to begin studying.

"Oh, my Striker, or partner would probably make more sense. Basically, a Striker is the actual assassin of the pair, while the Buster is the distraction. Her job was to kill the target while I caused a scene to draw the guards. Because of this, she was the one who took on and planned a fair amount of our missions. I had other work to do; because, I was in a leadership role in the Pack itself. So, she did her best to keep me on track," Slade explained. "Most of the time that girl was the one to make sure I was acually ok. She is my best friend and the closest thing I have left to a sister."

"Oh, she sounds like a decent person," Weiss said looking at Slade.

Slade raised an eyebrow at the heiress, "Even if she is a Faunus?"

"I'm trying to set aside that way of thinking after meeting you."

"Heh, that is interesting, but if you are going to do that talk to the rabbit Faunus that Cardin was picking on. She seems nice," Slade mused. As he finished speaking there came a knock at the door, "Who could that be?"

"I'll get it," Ruby squeaked running to answer the door. The little reaper opened the door, "Hello, um, who are you?"

"My name is Coco Adel, and this is Velvet Scarletina. We are looking for Slade." came the answer from outside the door.

"Speak of the devil. Yo, I'm right here," Slade said from behind the door. Leaning back in his chair, in his haste he tilted too far too fast and lost balance, "Shit." Slade hit the floor with the grace of a bull in a china shop, "Go ahead and laugh," he sighed knowing the girls were holding back their laughter. All six girls started laughing at the assassin. Slade righted himself waited until they stopped before speaking again, "So, Coco, Velvet what do you need?"

"I just wanted to catch up since I just learned you were here," Coco explained.

"She also wanted to know who your teammates were, since there are rumors that you are on a team with four girls."

"That is true, but why does that matter?" Slade asked.

"It matters to me; because, I know that you are a bit of a womanizer."

"You are not wrong but so far I have intention of doing anything like that with these ladies; however, if you must know. First is the little red reaper that greeted you, Ruby Rose, she is the team leader. Next is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, by the way Velvet she is a lot better than her dick of a father. Both Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee are my partners. Then there is Blake Belladonna, she is quiet and reads a lot. Between you and me I think most of it is smut." Slade said looking at the ravenette.

"SLADE!" Blake yelled sporting a heavy blush.

"Haha, got you, and lastly we have Yang Xiao Long, our blonde bombshell, and honestly she is probably the sanest person in our group," Slade finished his introductions.

"How is she the sanest in the group?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby is overly awkward; you are a Schnee that is working to not be so prejudice; I'm, well me; and Blake is… I'll let her explain that when she wants. Yang is pretty much the team mom, that keeps us from being at each other's throats most of the time."

"I'm not sure I agree, but we have guests so I'm not going to argue right now," Weiss said turning back to her work.

"Fair enough, Princess," Slade said looking at the girls from team CFVY. "So how are you doing?" He stood up and let Velvet sit down as he leaned against Blake's bed.

"I've been doing good. I've learned that I prefer women over men since we broke up," the fashionista pointed out shrugging.

"Was the sex that bad?" Slade said smirking. "I get we were both virgins, but shit."

"No, more like other guys can't live up to the standard," Coco said smirking back. The rest of the women in the room looked at the wolf faunus with a bit of curiosity.

Slade blinked, "Well, that is a really unneeded ego boost. Are you sure about that?"

"Well considering the next few guys I tried to sleep with were not very well endowed. I think you got most men on the planet beat."

"Can we not discuss the size of my dick in front of everyone please," Slade said sporting a light blush.

"Awe, is the big bad wolf shy about his size? I don't get why with that package." Coco stated coyly her smirk never faltering.

"Maybe because, unlike most guys, I don't like discussing how big my dick is, and in fact I wouldn't mind it being a little smaller since I've actually run into the problem of it being too big. That is especially true since I prefer smaller women."

"Oh wow, are you serious?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, my dick is to big for some of the women I've slept with; so can we drop it now?"

"Yeah sure," Coco said, and with that Slade and the gunner talked about what they had been up to for the last three years. When Slade got to explaining why he was at Beacon, Coco's expression took on a more angered look. She really got angry once he told her how his mother had disowned him. "That is fucked up," she said.

"Not really, it is what I expected for trying to oppose the entire Pack. If I had decided to drag the Claws into it maybe but at that point it might have started infighting. Or worse, an all our war with the White Fang. So, it's better that I just got myself kicked out," Slade explained.

"Do you have a plan?" Velvet asked looking at the grey-haired teen.

"Yes, well kind of, I mean it is hard to do with the limited info I have on the White Fang and the Packs movements. I've had to cut back on my recon to the point that I only go looking about once a week. It sucks but I'm starting to put the pieces together," Slade walked over to the window. "Maybe I can find out what's going on, but I have a plan in place that is not best, but it's all I got, and it has a real touchy timing to it."

"Well, you need any help don't be afraid to ask, ok. It was nice catching up, but I think it is time we leave, talk to you later," Coco said walking to the door.

"Bye, Slade. It was nice to meet all of you," Velvet added following her girlfriend out of the door.

"Goodnight, ladies," Slade answered after them continuing to stare out the window.

"Are you ok, Slade?" Ruby asked, looking at the faunus from her bed.

"Depends on your definition of ok, Ruby," came the answer from the team's male member. "I'm going to get a shower. Maybe the water will help me clear my head."

"Slade, you know we will help you if you need us, we are your team after all," Yang said from her own bed.

"Heh, if I asked you to help me, in your current state, I would be asking you all to die for my war. No thanks, I got enough blood on my hands," Slade said looking at the ceiling. "I appreciate the sentiment though." With that Slade grabbed his clothes and hopped in the bathroom.

"Does anyone else notice that despite everything he says he seems to care more about those around him than he lets on?" Yang asked the other girls of team RWWBY.

"Why though? He really has no reason to trust or even like us?" Weiss said looking down as she said the last part.

"Maybe there is something about him we are missing, something that keeps him from being more open," Blake said her eyes never leaving her book. 'I sure am one to talk.'

"Or he might just be a private person, I mean he may be vocal, but he certainly doesn't talk about himself much. Heck we know more about Ren and Blake than we do Slade, and they don't talk," Yang pondered.

"He did mention something about going to other worlds awhile back. Maybe it has to do with that," Weiss said still looking at the floor remembering the night she had her nightmare.

"Well, I guess we won't know until he tells us, huh," Ruby said turning back to the books on her bed. The other three turned back to what they were doing all wondering about what they didn't know about their fifth teammate.

Slade stood in the shower letting the water wash over him, 'Shadow, what do you think we should do. We can't keep them in the dark forever, but we sure as hell can't tell them to much. Damn it."

' _Why not talk to Ozpin he might be able to help.'_

'Then I might have to explain my plan to him. It is best if only those who already know are in the loop right now.'

' _Then I do not have an answer, besides you and I are the only two who know the full plan right now.'_

'And, we are the only two who are actively trying to make it work; everyone else is waiting for our move to play their part.'

' _Maybe we should try enlisting this team of yours.'_

'NO! That is out of the question!' Slade shouted back at the Grimm.

' _Why not?'_

'Because I don't need to lose anyone else right now. I can't ask them to risk themselves as well.'

' _And yet, those who already follow you know they are marching into Hell.'_

'…'

' _It is an option that we need to explore, Slade. Even we can stretch ourselves to thin.'_

'Why the hell do you have to be right, Kyros?'

' _I am a part of you now, so really I'm just the part of you that knows what you need to do.'_

'Don't remind me. If we are going to take it that far we should consider teams JNPR and CVFY as well. Coco offered her help and I know JNPR wouldn't want to be left out.'

' _Are you sure about JNPR? You remember that Jaune's transcripts were fake, and you've seen that he isn't that good.'_

'He can improve if someone takes the time to teach him. I mean Oz did let him, in.'

' _True. So how would you do it?"_

Slade thought for a moment before smiling, 'It looks like we will be talking to Oz after all.'

' _That seems like the best course of action,'_ Shadow's smile formed in Slade's mind.

No one on team RWWBY knew about the events unfolding on the roof top that night involving a certain Knight and bully.

 **A/N: Ok everyone that is the chapter, this ended up longer than I thought it would be, but overall, I'm happy with the way the story is going. Although I am going to make a certain part of the story happen sooner than I originally planned but after some thought the placing seemed off, so I moved it up. So, who enjoyed the ladies talking about Slade's "Sword," and the fact that it is the one thing that can easily embarrass him lol? See still doing random questions until next time.**

 **Thanks for reading; please leave a review.** _ **Brazenark.**_


	28. Hey everyone

Hey everyone, I'm considering restarting The Wolf, the Princess and Little Red mostly because while working on a new upload (finally) I reread what I had written. I feel like I've written myself into a corner that I don't know how to get out of. While I like what I've done so far, the ship won't work the way I had planned at least not realistically, and the story has holes that I'd like to fill. I can't do that without rewriting it almost entirely. So, yeah I'll probably start revamping it soon and since I'm working off an already existing backbone maybe I can get a few chapters out a bit faster sorry guys if this disappoints any of you please understand that I just don't feel happy with it as it is and I don't want to give you guys a lackluster story when I could have made it better.


	29. Chapter 29

New story is up guys and gals.


End file.
